MY WOLF
by JUSTaDAMNbook
Summary: Renesmee doesn't know about imprint and as she grows up she falls for Jacob but Jacob cant show his feelings for her because he had promised edward not to tell her till her 7th B'day.
1. dream

Hi every one this is my first fanfic. It's about Jacob and Renesmee's relationship when she grows up.

Hope you like it. Rating will change to M due to future lemons. Lol

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what do ya think!

Disclaimer- I don't own this song or the characters. SM has it all.

**THIS IS EDITED AND BETTER VERSION OF MY STORY. THANKS TO MY SUPER DUPER BETA.**

* * *

_Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got  
You're all I want  
Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Hear with me do you see your all I need_

_-I will be; by Avril lavine_

* * *

Today is Friday. Yippe!! I've always loved Fridays mainly because today my best friend Jacob Black is going to come and spend the rest of the week end with me.

This tradition started about 3 years ago. I was technically 3 yrs old but looked about 12 years due to my accelerated growth. There are defiantly pros and cons of being a half vampire and half human hybrid.

You've got the super fast speed and strength. Beauty like you've emerged out of a magazine plus a much better mind than humans. But my human side makes me weaker than my vampire family. I can bleed and I get bruises and lately I've been feeling cold. My temperature going lower than normal. Grandpa's first reaction was that my immortal vampire side is dominating over my human side. But that was impossible because I'll always be a half human, no one can deny that. So he is still trying to find the reason for it.

So 3 years ago people in Forks started asking grandpa Carlisle about his age. And more and more teenage boys were turning to young wolves in la push due to the large coven of vampires next door. So my family decided it was time to move on. My first reaction was HELL NO!

We had to move on and that meant that Jacob, my best friend, had to stay there. I'd become accustomed to living with him, so this was not ok. He'd always been in my life since the day I was born. I was afraid. How would I survive in this world without him? I mean I had my parents and my whole vampire family but still, I needed him. After all he's the one who kept me sane through all these years of such an accelerated growth. I know that I'm a freak. A stupid hybrid who tried to kill her own mother during the delivery. He got me through life. All this time Jake was there with me. Even if I was a freak he made me feel special. Like I was his top priority.

He was willing to leave his pack, his family, to be in the company of a hybrid freak like me. But I didn't give a fuck as long as he was coming with me. Then dad explained me how important his pack was and how he was the only alpha now because Sam had given up his wolf form to age with his wife and baby. Then, mom told me that his father, Billy (who was like a second father to me), should not be left alone at this age. Jacob had a family there and he shouldn't give all that up for me. I promised mom and dad to convince him to stay in La Push. So I tried my best to convince him. Even if somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping that he would come with us.

It was very hard to convince him but at last he agreed to stay. As always Jacob would not deny me anything. We made an agreement that every weekend he'd come spend time with me and once every month I would go and spend 3 days with him in La Push. But this weekend was special because I'd been at Tanya's wedding with my family for two weeks and I had not seen him since before then. Initially, he tried to come with us and I was very excited about that. Then as always dad ripped my aspirations to shreds and told us that it was not a good idea for Jacob to come with us as there would be lots of other vampires and it would make everyone uncomfortable. So we agreed to that. Actually there was left nothing to choose from. So this was the longest I'd ever been away from my Jacob.

I was still feeling very cold, but then grandpa Carlisle started to think it was because I spent two weeks in Alaska and my human side was not used to sudden weather changes. He did say that I'll probably be back to my normal temperature in a week or so.

So here I was sitting in the cafeteria of my school with my group of friends, away from my family who were sitting there in the far corner. My friends didn't mingle with my family much. People found them intimidating, but they found me friendlier and less "eerie" so I made friends easily. Anne was a very good friend of mine. She knew everything about me except my vampire secret. She understood me well. She knew my likes and dislikes and she had no problem with the way my family acted. My dad did me a favor by searching through her mind for any discomfort or if she was a mean girl like the other girls who were jealous of my family's beauty, but she had a "pure heart" as my dad quoted it.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! You here?" She said waving her hands in front of me to get my attention.

"Oh … yeah I was just thinking about someone. I am pretty excited about this weekend."

"Why? What's happening this weekend? Is this someone a boy?" she asked

"I was thinking about Jake. He is coming up tonight and he is spending the rest of the weekend with me. Don't make a big deal out of it. I've already told you that it's nothing like that between us. He's my best friend and has been there since I was born" I said but she didn't look convinced.

"You've grown up together, right?" she asked

"Yeah…kind of" I lied.

This was the part I hated the most about my life. She was a very good friend and sometimes I just didn't want to have any secrets from her. I just wanted to have a normal life. But what would I say to her 'Hey! Anne, Guess what? I'm a hybrid between a vampire and a human. My parents are vampires but my mother was still a human when she conceived me. She almost died in the birthing process. Well technically she is dead and as you can see, so is the rest of my family sitting there. They all are immortal vampires but we are different, we are vegetarian vampires. We feed only on animal blood and the ones I call my brothers and sisters are actually my parents, aunts and uncles. And that guy I call my best friend, Jake, who I was thinking about before, is a werewolf. You know shape shifters – a man who turns to a wolf at his own will. And we haven't grown up together exactly. I grew up, abnormally fast by the way, but he stays the same. Well, I mean, he can age but only if he gives up his wolf form, which I hope he does not do because I won't be able to live without him. And I, your best friend is technically only 6 and a half years old. It's that fast growing thing. Yeah it's a little hard to believe, I know. So what do you think Anne?' Yeah she totally wouldn't freak out at that.

Soon the bell rang and we all moved to our classes. I was too damn exited to notice my dad standing in the way of my class with my mom.

"Vanessa can we talk to you for a second? "My dad said.

My family called me Vanessa in public but it was still weird to hear myself called that by my family.

"Sure sure" I replied and smiled at the taste of the words I'd picked up from my Jacob. At that my dad made a hissing noise through his nose. Not so common for a graceful vampire like him. What was up with him? Then I realized.

"Dad you know that I wasn't really going to tell her about our family secret you should to trust me about that at least! I don't want to have to move again." I defend myself but he soon he cut me off.

"I know Renesmee!" he hissed lower so no human would be able to hear.

"We are here to talk about Jacob dear." My mom spoke for the first time.

I almost went limp, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"WHAT?! Is everything all right? Is he okay? Did something happen?" I asked as I started to hyperventilate.

"Why do the women in my life care so much about that mutt?" dad said under his breath, frustrated.

"Honey, calm down. Jacob cannot come today; he's got some important pack stuff. He'll be down tomorrow." Mom said and then placed her arm around my shoulder as if I was going to collapse.

My voice was struck in my throat and I wanted to run away so fast. To my Jacob. To La Push. I wanted to be alone with my disappointment. But as helpless as I was I just nodded.

Mentally I told my dad not to follow me. That I was going to home and they could make any excuse for my not attending class. I didn't even wait for his permission.

Once I got to the woods behind the school I started running at my full speed running towards my house. Now that no one could see me, the tears came and I did nothing to stop them. They blurred my vision but I still reached home in no time.

Grandma Esme was in the garden watering the flowers. This reminded me of Jacob how he used to come early and spend time with grandma Esme gardening. But today he was not coming. Maybe he came to his senses and finally realized that he was wasting his life on me.

I think grandma saw me because she was coming towards me. I just stopped her saying "Please grandma understand, I. Need. To. Be. Alone."I put emphasis on each word, yet my voice still seemed small.

And in the next instant I was running toward my room.

"It's ok honey!" She called up, even though I could have heard her normal soft voice, "Call me if you need anything."

My sobs increased as I burst into tears lying on my bed.

I didn't care if grandma was able to hear me. I was working myself up, and I knew it. Jake was coming later, but I'd talked myself into the thought that he'd never come back. After some time, when all the tears were finished, and I'd calmed down a bit, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a superlative contrast between my skin tone and his. We were at First Beach in La Push. Our favorite place.

The sun was setting across the sea leaving everything around us an orange-pink color. His arms were around my waist and my hands, as if they had a mind of their own, rose to come around his neck.

The look in his eyes was one I recognized very well, but I wasn't able to place it. He was looking at me as if I was the only person in the world. Like he had wandered lost in the desert, been thirsty and hungry for weeks and now he was seeing a lake.

A blind man seeing sun for the first time.

Our faces were close. Closer than they ever had been. Close in a not so platonic way. As our noses brushed, my breath came in pants. I'd never wanted anything so much in my life. It would only take a millionth of a second to reach out and touch his lips with mine, but I was already stretched far beyond my limits due to his towering height.

"Please Jacob!" I said, breathing hard.

"Please? Please what? Say it Ness. " He said teasing me to go on. As if he didn't already what I was asking for.

"Jake…Jake…pl-" he cut in before I was able to say anything.

"Yes honey I am here. What happened?" He was more realistic than ever. I felt as if something warm and cozy was wrapped into my side. It was running its hands up and down my opposite side. So warm…so nice…

WAIT……WHAT?!

The realization came crashing over me like ice water, making my already cold body shiver. I opened my eyes and blinked them rapidly to check if I was still dreaming.

"Good morning honey!" he said his breath tickling my shoulder blades.

In the next instant I flew across the bed to the opposite side and was hiding my hands behind my back. Did he see that? Did he see my dream? Oh my god! If he saw it then our friendship will be ruined. He'll never want to see my face again.

"Nessie, what?" he was confused. That must mean that he hasn't seen anything. Of course my Jacob had morals. He wouldn't watch my dreams without asking.

But I was still upset that he came late. "So you're here now? Your pack stuff is over? Sure you have time in your busy schedule for me?" I said, a little too harshly.

His seemed hurt. I kicked myself for being rude. Here we were, after so many days, and instead of welcoming him and telling him how much I missed him, I was scolding him for being less than 12 hours late.

"You know that Alice can't see me so she tries to see through blind spots. She made a wrong assumption that I wasn't coming. I was…well I am…I mean…She miscalculated. I'm here to take you to La Push to spend the weekend there. We're having a bonfire tonight!" He sounded so cute, stumbling over his words. Typical Jake. And he sounded so darn excited to go, it melted my heart. "But I understand if you don't want to come. " He said and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

In the next heart beat I flew into his arms and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent deeply. It was a scent that was purely Jake. Like a musky spring, rain and the forest. He smelled like home.

"I'm so sorry Jake I didn't mean to be rude. I was just upset, because I missed you. And then suddenly you were next to me when I woke up all cuddled up. It just startled me. That's all. You know how I get when I first wake up." I apologized to him.

His arms around me tightened and he held me closer. He began rubbing my back soothingly like my mom used to do to calm me down when I was younger. But it was so different with Jacob. I was sitting in his lap and a shiver ran down my spine, my heart thrumming faster than ever.

"I missed you too Ness. More than you know. Your mom told me to snuggle up with you because she said you were feeling colder than usual. So she thought this was the only way to bring back your normal temperature. Are you okay now?" He asked.

"I'm alright. I would love to come to La Push Jake. How could I pass up a bonfire with my wolf family?" I said and then removed my head from his neck to smile up at him.

Jacob chuckled, his smile brightening the whole room.


	2. lost with dream jacob

**A/N: hey it's me again. I hope u like my story!!**

"**PLEASE REVIEW" it's not like I m begging for reviews but I just want to know what do you think about my story.**

**If I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE (MAY BE IN 3 DAYS)**

**So here's the next chapter. Hope u enjoy it**. Edited version thanx to my super cool beta…!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**DEDICATION: susha11 and, you guys added my story to your favorite and alerts so I am thankful to you. BUT next time please review.**

I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

FALLIN FOR YOU; BY COLBIE CAILLAT

What was that dream all about? Does it mean I'm falling for Jake? I mean, my best friend Jacob Black?

Well it seems like it. I mean, he's good looking, tall, smart, muscular, handsome, strong, hot, sexy…

Whoa! Wait did I say sexy? Well, I guess he is. NO! He IS the sexiest man alive!

I needed to get a grip. I think I'm going insane. But he'd never think of me that way. I've always been that little girl who he takes care of and spends the weekend with. He might have even changed my diapers with Rosalie! It's quite clear that he would never fall for me.

But there's still a 2 percent chance that he might notice me. After all I am not a little girl any more. I am a grown up woman. Well, sort of. We'll see today at the bonfire.

"Renesmee! You there?" Jacob called, disturbing my train of thoughts. We were driving to La Push in his rabbit. Initially I'd asked him to run with me in the woods because it was faster and more fun than driving in the car. But Jacob was worried that running would make me tiered and we still had to go to the bonfire later.

"Yeah, what is it?" I replied after a minute.

"I was asking if you're there. You seem to be lost in your own world" he said, making my cheeks go warm. Yeah I was definitely lost. Lost in my own little world with my dream Jacob. The one who was in love with me.

"I guess I was. I'm just excited about the bonfire tonight. And I'm still feeling a little cold. Or maybe I just feel like I am because it's been low for so many days now. Nothing to worry about." I replied, my eyes on the road so he couldn't see my face and make out that I was lying.

"Are you sure that's all? Do you want me get a blanket or something to warm you up?" he asked. He sounded a little too worried for the situation.

"No its ok, Jake. Don't make a big deal. It's just the daydream I was having." I said. But as a cold breeze blew through my window, I shivered involuntarily.

The car came to an abrupt stop. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and slid it off! I was going to protest, but the sight of him, shirtless, in front of me destroyed every single ounce of control that I'd had since the dream.

I forced myself, with the greatest effort I'd ever exerted, to keep my eyes on his face and to not notice his fabulous muscles and tan skin. How those muscles flexed when he handed me his shirt and said "Here, take this. It's warm. Don't protest, Ness. I don't want your parents ripping my head off for not taking care of their only daughter." He said and chuckled as another shiver rolled down my spine. I started imagining all the different ways I wanted him to take care of me.

"You always take good care of me Jake. " I said. I blushed beet red as I said that.

He just nodded. He seemed to be considering something. Maybe it was pack stuff. I didn't ask. He looked so cute when he was deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt that. Plus, I didn't trust my voice now that he was driving without his shirt on. His muscles flexed with each movement of his arms, turning the staring wheel. And when he ran his hands through his hair like that, messing it up...I imagined running my hands through his hair…

See! That's why I didn't trust myself to speak. So I decided it was better to remain mute for the rest of the car ride. The silence wasn't awkward. Jake and I never felt awkward. We didn't need short talks to fill the silence. Just each other's company.

I slid the T-shirt on. Jake was right, as always. It was warm and cozy. Soon his warm, musky, October scent filled in my nostrils, making me dizzy. I stared out of the window admiring the beauty that was my former home. My thoughts of Jake and I together were doing nothing but upsetting me, so I quickly thought of something else.

I thought about Anne. I wondered what she was doing back home. Probably doing all the homework we'd been assigned for the weekend. I'd finished it before we left that morning. One thing about being a hybrid freak, you got the intelligence of a vampire. I smiled to myself as the forest continued to rush past me.

We soon arrived to our destination – Jacob's house. As soon as I was out of the car, Billy came through the door in his wheelchair.

"Look Nessie! How much you have grown kiddo? Seems like just yesterday you could still ride around with me in this little chair." he said with an amused smile on his face.

I ran and hugged him. He was like a second father to me. Again my imagination took over and I imagined what it would feel like to have him as my father in law. If it was possible that Jacob loved me in that way, then one day we would get married and then Billy would be my father in law. But thinking about what could be only started to make me sadder. I didn't want spend my weekend with Jacob being all sad a depressed. I wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

"I told you, dad. That kid is like a little weed." Jacob said taking my bag out of the rabbit and locking the door. I tried not to show my disappointment because he'd called me a kid. I pushed Billy's chair inside as Jacob opened the front door for me.

"You hungry?" Billy asked. Before I could say anything Jake said "No dad. I think I can wait till bonfire." As if to oppose his point, his stomach growled loudly.

"I think you should eat something. " I said in a very matter of fact tone. "I'll have some of your famous hot chocolate, Billy, as always." I said as Billy rolled towards the kitchen.

I've never liked human food much, but chocolate and sugar were another story. I loved sweet things; I could live off them for months.

In the mean time, Jake went to his room to put my bag away. This was the only way my dad allowed me to stay at Jake's. His one and only condition for us was that if I went to stay at Jake's then we sleep in separate rooms.

At first I opposed it but then Jake agreed to it, so I had to too. I never saw any reason for the ground rule. I mean, we were just best friends. But now I began to see the wisdom in my father's decisions. I don't think I'd be able to stop my thoughts about Jacob from wandering too far and, at the same time, keeping my hands to myself while sleeping next to him. It would be too overwhelming.

"You want to take a shower or something Ness? You seemed pretty worn out from the ride up. We should have run instead. No that would've made you more tired. You could have ridden on my back...yeah, that woud have been better. "He said more to himself then to me.

My cheeks flamed at the thought of me riding on Jake's back. We hadn't done that in a while. But I didn't have guts to say anything, so I just nodded and went to his room.

I walked into the bathroom and checked the water. Cold. He dint have hot water in here. Unlike humans, my vampire body can withstand cold water, but since I've been so cold lately I thought it's good to be on the safer side and not go experimenting with my vampire senses.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran smack into Jacob. "I was just coming to tell you that you can use the hallway bathroom. I'll use this one. I don't want you to catch cold."

"Thanks, Jake." I said walking down the hall to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I locked the door, turned on the water and stripped off my clothes. I was still feeling really cold so I turned the hot water up as high as it would go. When it had heated up, I stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. It was as if the blood was frozen in my veins and now it was flowing again, making the heat spread through the body.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair. Jacob had this girly stuff that he kept around for when I came over; it was a sweet thought. He didn't use it himself, though. He didn't need to. His hair was already so soft and silky. I wondered how is hair would look all wet and black in the shower. The drops of water falling from his hair to his neck and then rolling down his muscular chest. Down to his beautiful stomach…and lower and lower...

I stopped my thoughts right there. I didn't want to get upset. I stepped out of the shower and realized…SHIT! I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me.

Well, damn. Maybe it's out of habit. I usually come out in towel in my room at home; I'm not used to bringing them with me. I couldn't even call Jacob to bring my bag here. He was probably in shower too.

So that meant I had to go out in just a towel. I wrapped one around me. It was very small and didn't cover really cover much. I peaked around the door and didn't see anyone. I stepped out of the bathroom and scurried to my room. Well technically it was Jacob's room.

I opened the door and peeked in. It was empty. I heard the shower running. Jacob was still showering. I got to my bag and got my clothes. I changed as quickly as I could. Jake would be done any minute. Aunt Alice packed my clothes for me. She even marked the days so that I wouldn't wear a non-matching outfit due to lack of my fashion senses. That comes from my mom. She had packed a yellow sundress for today. I groaned. I didn't wear dresses unless Alice made me. Jeans were more comfortable. I heard the shower cut off, so in a heartbeat I tossed my opinions out the window and put on the dress. Alice wins this time.

I was putting my dirty clothes in my bag when Jacob came out of the bathroom. He had his hands over his eyes.

"All decent?" he asked. I was stunned.

I was absolutely frozen. How can he expect me to answer when he himself has crossed the limit of decency? You might think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not.

He was in just a towel. His hair was all wet and his muscles were shining in the dim light coming from the window. His body was a piece of art. He was perfect, too good to be true.

He peeked between his fingers when I didn't answer. He came closer with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok Nessie? Is everything alright? Are you feeling cold again?" he asked. I realized that I was gawking and he thought I wasn't feeling well. I know that my cheeks were bright pink. I tried to look away from his beautiful body, but I was having a hard time. I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded and turned my back to him.

He came closer until I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on his face and not to touch his muscular torso because he was so close to me. It took all of my control.

"Look, Renesmee. "He said. He didn't use my real name often, so he must be serious. "If you feel uncomfortable or if you're having any problems, please tell me." he said. I just nodded again.

Now Jacob looked more hurt than concerned. That's when it all came crashing down on me. Because of my insecurities, he was suffering. He thought I didn't like him anymore. I couldn't let him go on thinking that.

Collecting all the control I had, I hugged him. My cheek pressed against his chiseled chest, and I could feel the water still clinging to his skin. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He hugged me back, hesitating at first. Maybe he was shocked. Now I could avoid his eyes so he wouldn't know that my next words were a lie.

"It's nothing Jake. I'm fine. I was just so excited about this whole weekend. I am sorry was being so distant. I was just lost in my own world again." I said. My lips were brushing his delicious looking skin. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out to taste his skin.

He seemed to believe me. He squeezed me one last time and let go of me. His face was now closer than ever as he dipped his head low to look me in the eye. Again I was fighting the urge to kiss him.

He kissed my forehead and turned to walk out of the room. I stood there, alone, feeling the touch of his lips on my head and his scent still lingering there around me.

**COMING UP:**

**BORNFIRE PARTY, DRUNKEN PEOPLE AND JELOUSEY.**


	3. bonfire

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews.

**You are all welcomed to give me advice about the story like what would you like to happen next.**

ENJOY READING!! **NEW EDITED VERSION… THANX TO MY BETA**

* * *

_He was sunshine  
I fell over my feet  
Like bricks underwater_

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel  
I need oxygen  
Oh baby if I was your lady  
I will make you happy  
I'm Never gonna leave, never gonna leave  
Oh baby I will be your lady  
I am going crazy for you._

**Oxygen; by Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

I was getting ready for the bonfire when I heard the phone ring in the living room.

Jacob picked it up. I tried to listen in but I could only hear his half of the conversation with my half-vampire hearing. Jake didn't say much on his side, but I think he was talking to someone about me. Soon he hung up and called to me.

"Ness you about ready for the party?" he asked standing right outside the door. It wasn't locked. If he wanted he could easily come in, but he was trying to give me some privacy. That was so sweet.

"You can come in Jake." I called back. "And yes, I am ready." As he opened the door, I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. When I looked up, he was standing right in front of me. He was looking so handsome. I almost couldn't stand it. Get a grip; I told myself, it's only been a few minutes since I'd seen him. It shouldn't feel like years. I just can't get enough of him.

"Guess who called?" he asked me grinning widely.

"How would I know Jake? You were the one who answered the phone." I said, trying to be stern but failing helplessly.

"I told you to guess, Ness!" he said. He was trying to sound annoyed but I could see him trying to hide his smile.

"Well, hmmm…let's see, who would want to talk to you?" I said trying to sound as if I was thinking really hard... "BILLY! Yes, Billy called." I said with a smirk. I knew that Billy was in the kitchen, and had no reason to call Jake.

"You're hilarious, Ness." He said, sarcastically. "It was your grandpa Charlie. He wants to see you tomorrow" He said.

"Oh! Grandpa called? Why didn't you let me talk to him Jake? It's been weeks since I've seen him." I said enthusiastically.

"He was in a hurry, Ness. He had to go down to the police station. Now come on, let's go. We're going to be late." Jake said.

On our way to First Beach, Jake told me that the gathering tonight was the return of Leah. I hadn't seen her in many years. She's the only female wolf in the pack, but she left La Push as soon as the Voultri drama was over with. She to see the world outside of La Push and she wanted to stop being a wolf. I remember how she was before she left, and she wasn't very pleasant. She wasn't around much anyways, because she hated my family.

I don't know why she wanted to live somewhere else anyways. La Push is my favorite place in the world. Everything here is so great. The beaches, forests. The most special thing about La Push is that Jacob is here.

As we pulled up to the beach, I got out of the rabbit and inhaled the Ocean air. From here I could make out the dim light coming from the flames of the fire and I could see some people sitting around it.

I saw two figures coming towards us and recognized them immediately. First one was Seth. He was like my big cuddly brother. He was Leah's brother, but we didn't talk about her much. I could tell he missed her. He came forward and scooped me up in a bear hug.

"Good to see you, Nessie! You grown since you were here last. What do those Vamps feed you?" he asked me.

"Blood, Seth, they feed her blood" Embry replied for me.

I wasn't able to say anything because Seth was hugging me so tight.

"Cant breath, Seth!" I managed to say. Finally, he let go of me.

"I didn't think you needed to breath, Ness." Seth joked.

"She's only half-vamp, dude. She's got Bella's need for oxygen." Embry interjected.

"Good to see you too, Seth." I said, laughing at their antics. "And hello to you, Embry. I've missed you guys." Embry hugged me but not as tight as Seth had. Over his shoulder I saw little Claire and Quil coming towards me.

It's funny to think that Claire is two years older than me; we used to play together when I still seemed like a small kid. Jake used to bring me Emily's house and Claire and I used to go to First Beach with Quil and Jake. We'd collect shells and colorful pebbles and give them to the guys. Now that time seemed so far away.

Quil hugged me and then I hugged Claire. After saying hello to both of them, I looked around for Jake.

All this time Jake had said nothing. He was just standing there with this expression on his face and grinning like an idiot. I couldn't place the look in his eyes. It was weird, because I've always been able to read Jacob like a book. I walked with my hand in Jacobs to the bonfire. He was still in his own little world.

"What is up with you Jake?" I asked waiting for his answer. He just shrugged. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I could make out a light shade of pink on his beautiful tan skin. Blushing? Jake was blushing? Why? Did I say something wrong? Something to embarrass him?

Before I was able to ask him, a tall woman came towards us.

She had the same skin tone as Jacob's. Her eyes were black and so was her long hair. She was taller than me and was quite muscular. But it worked for her; a very womanly muscular. She had this bright smile on her face as she proceeded towards us.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Jake? Five and a half years. Still feels the same to see you, oh mighty alpha!" she said smirking slightly. She saluted as people do in army when they meet their officers.

"Good to see you too, my rightful beta. It's nice to have you back, Leah." Jake replied in the same joking tone. He grabbed her in a tight hug, and I felt a stabbing in my chest.

Then I realized that it was Leah. The whole reason for this get-together. She didn't look like I remembered; she looked older and happier. But no matter how she looked, or who she was, I didn't like her already. I didn't like the way she called my Jacob, Jake. She didn't know him; she had no right to be so friendly with him. And I, sure as hell, didn't like the way she was pressed up against him right now as if they were magnets. It doesn't take that much time to give someone a hug.

"You must be Leah." I said. That's when she turned around to see me as she let go of my Jake.

"And you must be Nessie." She said happily. She paused when I didn't say anything. She turned to look at Jake, looking for confirmation, and he nodded.

"It's been so long. You have grown so much. Last time I saw you was when Jake brought you to La Push for the first time after all that Voultri bullshit. Embry was right; this girl is growing like a weed. "She said, smirking again.

I didn't know if that was a compliment or not, so I just said "Yeah that's me. Good to see you too, Leah."

She gave me a half hug. I kept my arms crossed in front of my chest to keep her from giving me a full one. From behind Jake I saw little Claire come running towards me.

"Come on Nessie, let's dance. Quil is turning on the music." she said. As if proving her point music started playing. It wasn't too loud. Just loud enough to get your feet moving.

I didn't dance much. I'd inherited my mother's self consciousness. That's not to say I was a bad dancer. I just didn't like to do it in front of everyone. It's not like they were all looking at me, but still, you get the idea! If I was alone in my room, or even just hanging out with Jake, sure, I'd dance a little. But in a group like this? Not so much.

But then one of my favorite dance songs came up and Claire had that pouty look on her face. I couldn't say no, so I decided to give it a chance.

I started dancing near the bonfire with Claire, Jared and Kim, and some of the other wolves. Brady and Collin were dancing with some girls that I didn't know. I wondered if they were their new girlfriends.

Through the flames of the fire, I could barely make out Jake. He was sitting on a log right next to Leah. They had their heads together trying to have a conversation over the music.

As I watched them, I felt something strange come over me. My feeling of hatred towards Leah suddenly increased tenfold. She had more things in common with Jacob than me.

She was taller than me, so she was better suited for his height. She's a Quileute, so she shares his history. And above all, she was a wolf. And she is in his pack. His second in command. His beta. I've always wanted to be like Jacob, so that I could connect with him. That's why I didn't like her.

I shifted slightly to see through the fire more clearly as I started dancing. I saw Jake watching me, and it made my stomach do a flip. But as our gaze met he turned to Leah as if he was caught looking at me.

Then he put his arm around Leah, as if consoling her or something. If I didn't like her earlier, now I wanted her dead. But I did notice that they both were looking slightly uncomfortable in that position, so I felt the smallest bit of relief. But just a little.

I watched them from the corner of my eyes. It appeared as if they were having a serious conversation and it seemed like they understood each other very well. Another strange feeling of hatred towards Leah swept over me. I didn't know what it was before, but now I recognized this feeling. Jealousy!

I couldn't take it anymore! So, leaving Claire with Quil to dance, I walked around the fire to Jake. He didn't look up to see who was coming. Maybe his werewolf senses just knew it was me.

"Hey, Jake. What's going on?" I said settling next to him on the log.

"Hey Ness! How was dancing with Quil and Claire?" He asked.

"You know me; I'm not a big dancer. But I enjoyed it. Sometimes it's nice to just let go." I said as I blushed a little.

"You know you're a good dancer, I don't see why you get so embarrassed! I haven't seen anyone ever dance so perfectly." He said. Maybe it was me, but I think I saw him blush under his tan skin again. He never blushed, and now twice in one day?! What was up with him?

While Jacob and I talked, I couldn't keep from grinning. He was ignoring Leah. To talk to me!

A cool breeze blew over the beach and I shivered involuntarily. Jacob seemed to notice it.

"Come here." He said, opening his arms for me. I snuggled closer to him and rested my cheek on his shoulder. I stared up at his face, as he gazed at the fire. This was the only place I ever wanted to be.

As the night passed, the music faded. Now I could hear the waves crashing against the beach. A soothing rhythm underneath the crackling fire and the quite chatter and laughter of the pack. Quil had taken Claire home since it was late for her and she'd fallen asleep in his lap.

Now I noticed that every one sat in couples around the fire. Sam and Emily. Kim and Jared. Paul and Rachel. They all looked so great together; like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly.

Soon my eyes began drooping closed, but I fought sleep because only children fell asleep at a party. I didn't want Jacob to think of me as a child. I wanted him to see me as a grown up. A woman.

Someone came and stood in front of us. I opened my eyes wide and tried to see them.

It was Paul and Rachel. They stood hand in hand and Paul was trying to clear his throat, as if asking for attention. Rachel stood next to him shyly.

"Everyone we have to something to announce." Paul said loud enough for everyone to hear. We all turned to give our attention to him.

* * *

COMING UP:

**THUNER AND Lightening, CUDDLING WITH SHIRTLESS JAKE**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!!**

**PLEASE..........REVIEW!!!**


	4. my best friend, my love, my life

**A/N i found a beta n she rocks.**

From now I'll update only once a week.

* * *

**DEDICATION**: indiananshu one of my very good friend and a great author, who gives me ideas to write. If you are an Edward Bella fan then read her fanfics, trust me you've never read anything like that on any other fanfics before.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned Jacob, but for that, I would have to be Renesmee. Still SM has it all

* * *

CHAPTER 4 : my best friend, my love, my life, my everything.

* * *

_I wanted to hold you_  
_I wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

_Cry; by Mandy Moore_

* * *

"We're getting married!" Paul said. There was a long silence. After a moment, Emily got up and hugged Rachel.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you. Both of you!" she said, suddenly throwing her arms around Paul as well.

My eyes immediately went to Jacob's face. His was the reaction I was most worried about. Looking around, everyone else was looking at Jake too.

He was watching Paul and Rachel with a mixed expression. Although he didn't like Paul, he never raised an eyebrow at Paul and Rachel's relationship. Maybe because he saw the look I saw in Paul's eyes when he looked at Rachel. That look was familiar, but I just wasn't able to place it. Their love reminded me of my mother and fathers love for each other. Unconditional and never-ending.

"Rachel wants you to be the best man." Paul said to Jake. Rachel elbowed him in ribs and whispered something to him. "OWW! I mean…Jake, would you like to be my best man at our wedding." He sputtered out.

All eyes were on Jake as he deliberated. He slowly stood up and approached them. Suddenly he scooped Rachel up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Of course! Who else would be the best man?" he said grinning widely. He punched Paul's shoulder and gave him a rather awkward, man-hug.

"I've already asked Leah to be my maid of honor and she said yes." Rachel said, flashing a smile at Leah.

I felt a pain in my gut. Leah and Jake. Maid of honor and best man. They'd be spending a lot of time together. They'd walk down the aisle together. They'd dance together at the wedding. I'd be out of the picture. Again.

Now it was my turn to give my congratulations. I stood and walked to Rachel. I gave her a tight hug.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids, Nessie?" she asked me suddenly, as she held me at arm's length from her. I hadn't even said congratulations yet.

I'd been at Tanya's wedding so I knew that a bridesmaid was an important part of the wedding too. Actually I was pretty jealous that Kate got to be one at Tanya's wedding. I loved my extended 'family' and wanted to be up there with them.

"First of all, congratulations! And second, YES! I would love to be a bridesmaid." I said grinning widely. I was so happy to be included that I almost forgot my jealousy.

We all sat back around the fire. We talked for hours about the wedding and Rachel told the story of how Paul had proposed to her. It was a lovely story. I sat back and leaned against Jake, enjoying the company and relaxing.

* * *

I felt warm arms around me. Then a colder, but still cozy bed under me and a blanket over me. That most have meant I fell asleep on our ride back home. Jacob must have me in the house and tucked me into bed. Again with that sweet caring thing.

Maybe it was just a dream, but I felt warm lips on my forehead and then on my cheeks. I heard a soft voice. I instantly knew it was Jacob. He said, "I love you Ness. I missed you so much."

Yeah, it was defiantly a dream.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, but must have been hours, my eyes snapped open. I wondered what had woken me. Then another bolt of lightning illuminated the room and the sound of thunder shook the small house, and I knew.

I had lived in forks for almost half my life and wherever we move it's to a rainy town. So you'd think I must be used to storms by now. The truth, however, was that they still scared the hell out of me.

I tried to go back to sleep but then I heard another clap of thunder. I lay there for a long while trying to be brave and wait it out. When I couldn't take it anymore, I climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the living room. Jacob should be sleeping on the couch. I figured I'd just curl up on the floor next to him and then I'd be fine.

But he wasn't sleeping. He was up, watching TV. He didn't seem to be watching anything specific, just shuffling through the channels. He must have heard my footsteps or smelled my scent because the moment I entered the room his eyes snapped toward me. He smiled knowingly at me, brightening the room.

"I thought you got over this years ago." He said, still smiling. Of course he knew why I was up; Jacob knew me too well. He'd remembered that I used to get scared of thunder when I was young. That I used to crawl in bed with him, not my parents. Mainly because they didn't sleep. He kept the nightmares away with his warmth.

"Old habits die hard." I said, trying to make a joke, but it didn't work. I was so scared that I only could manage a small smile.

Jacob sensed my fear and his face contorted with worry. He started to say something, but I interrupted.

"Can I just sit with you and watch TV? I'm scared. I just want to stay with you tonight. Please?" I pleaded.

"Of course you can, Ness." He began, as he pulled me into a hug and started to rub soothing circles on my back. "But remember, you're visiting Charlie tomorrow. Can you stay up and still make it through the day?"

He was starting to act like my parents. Not that I felt any paternal feeling towards him. Not when he was sitting there on the couch in only a pair of gym shorts. Cuddling with a shirtless Jacob! This had to be a dream. And a good one at that.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Jake. I can stay up as long as I want." I said, trying to sound stern but my voice was still small with fear.

I snuggled into his bare chest. All the fear that I'd felt drained away with his scent. A new feeling replaced it, making my stomach tighten. I pressed my thighs together trying to reduce the tension that suddenly settled in my stomach.

I kept my hands wrapped around myself so I wouldn't accidently show any of my thoughts to Jake.

I started to drift in and out of sleep. I didn't let myself fall completely asleep, because I was horrible at controlling my thoughts while unconscious. I managed to stay awake enough to control my thoughts, but was in enough of a half-asleep state of mind that the next thing I remember clearly was Jacob carrying me to his room again. He placed me tenderly on the bed and then he turned to leave. Didn't he hear me before? I wanted to stay with him tonight! I grabbed onto his shoulder, keeping my grip as tight as I could in my drowsy state.

"Don't leave, Jake. I'm still scared." It was all I had to say as thunderous attack of lightening proved my point.

"What do you want me to do, Ness? Tell me honey!" He said softly. Didn't he get it yet? I'd said over and over now.

"Stay! Sleep with me, Jake." I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Jacob's eyes went wide. When I realized the double meaning of my words, my cheeks grew so hot that, even in the dark night, he could easily see my blush.

"I...I mean, lay down next to me. I just need you to be here like you used to be when I was a kid." I corrected myself before he could say anything.

"But you're not a kid anymore. We can't... I mean, Edward won't like it-"I cut him off, because I could see he was about to start off on a long winded excuse that I'd ignore anyway.

"Dad's not here Jake and I am so scared. Please?!" I think he saw the truth in my eyes because without another word he slid under the covers next to me.

Like I said, he was very warm and cozy so I snuggled closer to him. But now I became hyper aware of my thoughts. I was sure that I couldn't sleep with Jacob next to me because my thoughts were so damn uncontrollable when I sleep. It's so bad that if someone touched me anywhere on my body I could transfer my thoughts. I only needed skin to skin contact.

Talking was the best way to keep myself awake. Beside I've slept about as much as I think I needed tonight. Another perk of being a half vampire-I didn't need to sleep as much as humans.

"So Jake, have you ever been in love?" The words were out of my mouth as soon as I thought them. Well, I might not have meant to say them, but I might as well hear his answer.

He hesitated at first, but finally answered. "Yes, Nessie. I have." As he spoke, my heart broke in to hundred million pieces.

"What happened then?" I heard myself ask. I tried to hold back the hurt in my voice.

"It was long ago, Ness. Before you were born." He said as if I was blaming him for something and he was defending himself.

"So what happened then?" I heard myself ask again.

Jake took a long breath, preparing himself to answer. "She…she was in love with someone else." He said. His voice had the tiniest bit of hurt coloring it. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. His face looked as if he was remembering something that happened a long time ago. Something unpleasant.

"But you did love her, right?" I could hear a little bit of relief in my voice. That girl left Jacob. I was better than her in that sense.

"Yeah, I loved her. She loved me too." He said and my breathing stopped. If I thought my heart broke into millions of pieces before, then it was broken into a zillion pieces now. What was he telling me? That they loved each other? But why the hell did she leave then? I was happy that she did, but utterly confused.

"But her love for her mate was greater than her love for me." Jake continued, knowing nothing of my inner battle. "She was my best friend and still is a very good friend. But it's fate, Nessie. She wasn't the one I'm meant to be with." It still seemed like he was hiding something from me but I was too scared to ask because it might bring up some bad memories of his past and he'd be mad at me for scratching the healed wounds and making them raw again.

"She hurt you Jake." I asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question. I placed my hand on his heart. "How did you cope?"I asked again, just to keep him talking.

"Yes, she did hurt me and it was very hard to even live for awhile. I mean at the time she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When she chose him over me, I was broken, Ness. I just wanted to shoot myself. I wanted to die. I ran away from home. It was so damn hard just to keep myself together and when I just wanted someone's shoulder to cry on. But I could never find anyone to help me." If he sounded a little bit hurt earlier, now he sounded pained.

I can't stand to see my Jacob in pain. My instincts pushed me to comfort him and I let those instincts take over. I forgot all my worries of controlling my thoughts. I just wanted to make him feel better, so I tried.

I threw my arms around him and before I could think about anything else I was straddling him. My face was pressed in the crook of his neck and I heard myself say- "Oh Jake! I am so sorry she did this to you. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I shouldn't have asked you about it. I am such an idiot! I'm really sorry Jake-"I was just babbling when he cut me off.

"Hey, hey wait. Look here, Ness." he said and I removed my head from his neck to see his face. It was gentle. Not hurt at all. That made me feel a little better.

"You didn't hear the whole story Ness! When you came, my whole life changed. You were such a sweet baby. You brought colors to my black and white life. Now nothing is missing. My life complete when you are in it. You are my best friend." He said. I was so damn happy that I was so important to Jake. I was just centimeters away from his lips, I almost kissed him, but the words 'best friend' stuck in my head like a blood clot. I mean I've always wanted to be his best friend, but now that word didn't fit. My love for him was more than that. I wanted so much more from him.

Maybe he saw my hurt expression because next thing he asked was, "I'm your best friend too. Right, Ness?" As if he was unsure of it. Didn't he know me at all? How could he even doubt that? Didn't he see that he was the only one for me? My protector. My best friend. My love, my life, my everything. Still, I had to assure him.

"Only you, Jake! Only you! No one else can ever take your place. I love you! You have to know that. "I said and he must have heard the truth in my voice because he nodded.

Next thing I knew, I was dipping my head until my lips were inches from his. We kept staring into each other's eyes.

I could easily taste his breathe on my tongue. I parted my lips to taste his breathe better. The tightening I'd been feeling lately in my stomach when I was around Jake rose to its highest level. I'd never been so frustrated in my whole life. It took all the effort I'd ever exerted to not to kiss him in that moment.

The next thing I did was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

I will send a glimpse of next chapter to all the **REVIEWERS.**


	5. how do you love someone

A/N: hey! The wait is over, go ahead and enjoy reading. **REVIEW ME TO GET THE COMING UP!!! **

DEDICATION: this is for my best friend OSHI, she was my first reviewer and I thank her for listening to me for hours about the ideas for my story even if she's Team Edward. I thank her for consoling me and making me laugh when I cry as my parents took my laptop from me so that I can pay attention to my studies. I know you will laugh out loud at this when you read it VAMPY(I nicknamed her as vampy) but I am really thankful to you.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I was Renesmee so I would own Jacob, till then I will just mess around with their characters. Still SM has it all.

* * *

I walked alone, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone

how do you love someone; by Ashley tisdale.

* * *

Jacob's scent enveloped me. Every part of my body was aching for him, this sensation through my body was totally new kind of emotion for me and so I got overwhelmed by it and made a very wrong move.

My hips as if they had a mind of their own pressed to Jacob's stomach and I slid my self a little bit down and now I was sitting on the waist band of his sweat pants. This movement caused a sweet friction between us and I made a sound that I've never made before. Due to this friction the tightening in my stomach reduced a little but I got more frustrated for wanting something more which I didn't really understand. I thought Jacob didn't notice so I slid a little bit more down until I was straddling him on his hips, but then….

Jacob's body froze under me and my breath hitched, he sucked in a short breath through his teeth and his eyes went wide. I was breathing hard now. He gripped my waist tightly that it almost hurt. It was my mind or reality but I think his eyes darkened.

But the hurt crashed over me when he lifted me up from him immediately but not roughly. He got off the bed and on his way out of the room he said "I think the storm is over, now you can sleep Renesmee."

Renesmee! He said my real name that means something I did was wrong! I replayed what happened, again in my mind and that's when I realized my mistake.

God I was such a fool. What will he think of me now? He will think that I was such a pervert. I shouldn't have got so overwhelmed by my emotions. How will I show him my face now? Will he be mad at me? Will he not talk to me again?

All these questions were occurring in my head and when I got out of questions to consider, the tears came all crashing down. They won't stop only so I did no effort to stop them. I bit the pillow so hard to not to make any sound, otherwise Jacob would hear me with his all sensory werewolf ears.

I don't know how long I've been crying but didn't feel an urge to sleep. I saw the rays of sunlight shining from the window and falling on my bed, so yeah may be I've been crying the whole night.

So I got to my room's bathroom freshen up. As I entered the room I remembered that today I had to meet grandpa Charlie so I got some clothes out of my bag which Alice packed for me and then I again got to the bathroom to take shower. Even if the water was cold in this bathroom I did not use the common bathroom which I used earlier because didn't want to wake Jacob up, he's already been up late because of me. But the main reason was that, I was still not able to collect the courage to face him.

I toweled myself and put on the clothes and then got out of the bathroom. I slowly opened the door of my room and peeked through the small opening. When I saw no one was there in the room, I tiptoed in it.

Then I saw Jacob, he was still sleeping on the couch. It didn't look comfortable at all; his long legs were dangling as they weren't able to fit on that couch. I felt a little bad for taking his room from him.

He was looking peaceful in his sleep, looking much younger than his age. He smiled wide in his sleep. I always felt lucky that I was born in such a great family and I have power to let others know what I was thinking about and express my emotions through my hands but now I so badly wanted to inherit my dad's powers right now so as to watch his dreams.

I herd something in the kitchen and I tiptoed there. I smelled Billy there before entering the kitchen.

"Good morning kiddo! Did you sleep well? Where are you going?" he asked as he took in her outfit.

"Good morning, Billy! I was going to meet grand pa Charlie as he called yesterday…" I trailed off knowing that Billy would understand.

"Yeah he wanted to meet you so bad! Mind if a make you break fast first then you can go?" he asked but I knew that Jacob will be up soon, so rejected his offer without actually being rude.

"No, its okay Billy! Actually I was thinking for going to hunt before meeting grandpa Charlie, you know I don't want to take any risk with him" it was not that I would bite him the moment I smelled his blood but it was a good reason to avoid break fast so I could not face Jake yet. Billy approved and just nodded. On my way out, I was relived that I didn't had to have any secrets with Jacob's family like i did with Charlie.

As I got under the covers of the green forest she let her vampire side take over her. I broke into a fast inhuman run and darted deeper in the forest. I tried to hear any sound of her prey or smell. I herd little chirruping of birds and small noises made by other animals which a human ear can never hear. I caught smell of her prey and her throat burned.

I felt that some one was watching me, from behind the bushed but I think that was just my mind so let that thought trail off. I got filled up pretty fast by only one elk and then I proceeded towards the town area. That's when i smelled him. It was a wolf but not Jacob.

It was Seth, my wolf pack buddy. Seth started running by my side in the wolf form and i didn't have any problem with that. As we reached to Grandpa Charlie's house, he hid behind the cover of forest and then came back in his human form in just cut off jeans.

"What's up big bro!" I said as he came to me and hugged me.

"Nothing little sis! Just keeping an eye on you!" he said trying to sound casual as if he was joking but the seriousness in his tone was not Un-noticed by me. But I let it go; I wanted to meet grandpa now.

"My mom is here" he said trying to make a conversation. I expected her here. Sue was a great lady, she loved me like her grand daughter and her cookies were just great. I don't like human food much but it's her cookies that caught my taste every time. Grandpa Charlie didn't marry her although they have been living together I've born I think. He was just afraid of commitment after his previous experience with grandma Renne.

Seth opened the door for her, without even knocking; well this was the common habit of all the wolves. Sue was in the kitchen I could easily see her and grand pa Charlie was sitting on the couch watching some sort of game. As soon as he herd the door open he stood and saw me.

"Oh my god Renesmee is that you" he asked eyes wide, I have grown pretty fast I think.

"Yeah grandpa who else?" I said trying to sound casual by ignoring his wide eyes. He soon grabbed me in a bear hug tightly and kissed my fore head. I really missed him. He made me feel normal, human I can say, since 'normal' is a thing I can never have.

"I missed you a lot grandpa" I said trying to fight back tears.

"Me too kiddo, me too!" he said, he has never been a verbose, as my mom put it, so he was a little bit unsuccessful showing his emotions.

Sue came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulders so he let go of me. She ran her hand through my hair as is muffling through it like people do to a kid. And then tugging a curl behind my ear. "You've grown so much Nessie, you've turned from a little girl to a beautiful stunning woman" she said and I tried my best not to blush at that. At least she noticed me as a women.

"Sorry to ruin the family moment but I am hungry mom" Seth said rubbing his hands on his stomach. I even forgot that he was here before now.

"Come in the kitchen kids I've got cookies for you both." She said on her way to kitchen. I and Seth both followed closely behind.

"You still love cookies ness! Grow up girl!" he said playfully. "If I am not wrong then you are the one who used to call me a weed because I grew up fast huh?" I teased. Seth has always been a good buddy to me. He was the youngest member of the pack so all of them regarded him as a kid, and in my family I was the youngest one so I was able to connect to him easily. He was the wolf whom I can talk to easily, besides Jacob of course. But still he was no where near Jake. Jake always understood my needs even before I could find out myself. Jake was the one person in this whole world whom I could share any thing and he understood my problems very well, even if I was not able to say it out loud. Here we go again. My mind keeps taking turn to this Jake path again and again. But now I was upset, well actually disappointed because I've never had a secret from Jake and now I was in love, I've found my mate and this was the most important part of my life, which I was afraid to tell him.

"To earth ness!" Seth said, bringing me from my train of thoughts. I he didn't disturb me then I could go on and on with my dream Jacob thoughts.

We ate cookies together; I would never get fed up of those cookies. Grandpa Charlie came and sat beside me on the dinning table and had a cup of coffee. He asked me about mom and made sure if Edward was taking good care of his ladies. Till now grand pa Charlie and dad didn't get along well. The only page they were together at was that they both loved me and mom more than their own life.

As we were talking, Jacob and Leah came through the door laughing and then Leah punched Jacob's arm playfully. If I was a little upset of Jacob's lack of interest in me after last night, then I was furious now. He rejected me last night, well not…. actually not rejected but you get the idea right! So how in the hell he got the nerve to get here with Leah. Well now I was over reacting but, it still pained me to see them together even in the most platonic way.

"Hey Ness! Why didn't you wake me up huh? I could have accompanied you." He said as if nothing happened last night so I was angry now. He didn't even say good morning to me.

"I am not a little girl Jacob; I can take care of my self." I snapped at him. May be I said a little too louder because all heads in the room turned towards me. They haven't seen me angry with Jacob ever and even to me this was the first time that I was furious at him.

"I know that ness but just I promised your parents to take care of you-"

"Cut it out Jake! I don't have time for the parental bullshit" I cut him off in the mid sentence. As soon as the words were out a rush of guilt ran through every part of me. His hurt expression made no easier for me.

"Sorry Ness." He apologized and went to meet Charlie. I wanted to tell him that I've forgiven him, even beg on my knees, so as to get that hurt expression out of his face. But I was such a coward so I just nodded, may be he didn't even see me nodding.

There was silence in the room. "Good morning everyone" Leah said and then hugged her mom and then her brother.

"Morning Ness" she said as she came up to me. "I guess you are in a bad mood today, but I've got some news for you." I nodded for her to go on and forced a smile.

"Claire wants to have a sleepover! You know a girl's night out kind of thing at Emily's so you are invited there. Men won't be allowed there so Sam is going to stay at Embry's. I know that this is all girly stuff but we all are doing it for Claire since it's her birth day next week. Don't worry Quil will pay back for it, thats what you get for imprinting-" she abruptly stopped as if she said something she wasn't allowed. I was confused that why would Quil pay back for Claire and I've never herd this word 'imprint' before, but I've got a loads of other things on my mind so I ignored it.

"Okay I'll see if I can come" was all I could say because I was still beating myself for the fact that I had hurt my Jacob.

I was sitting on the stair case, my head on my knees, leading to my mom's room when Charlie came up and sat beside me.

"Are you in a bad mood?" he asked smiling sheepishly. He was looking young under that smile and I haven't seen grandpa acting smug much, so I forgot my worries for a while and smiled.

"No grandpa. Just missing home" I said so as not to make him feel that I was upset over Jacob.

"Look I've got an idea for this to make you feel home." he said and then ran his hands on my head as if I was going to cry and he was consoling me. I have never seen this side of grandpa before may be because I've never spent enough time with him to know that. I nodded him to go on.

"I think you should come and stay with me for the rest of your holidays, Edward called me today that your school has been closed for two weeks because of snow storm there, so may I could spend some time with my grand daughter? And he said that your family is coming to visit soon, you know so as to attend Rachel's wedding" he said.

A part of my mind wanted to take his offer but my half of my mind and my full heart were telling me that this would hurt Jacob, after all this week was all about me spending time with him. As if reading my thoughts grand pa said "Don't worry about Jacob, he only gave me this Idea to bring you here. He even got all your stuff here; it's in your mom's old room." This broke something in me.

If I was willing to beg for forgiveness last time, now I was ready to lung after him and go all vampire on him. How could he do this to me? I was here willing to put off my sweet grandpa's offer to stay at my mom's old house and he just wanted to get rid of me. I was so near to bursting to tears now, if there were any left after last night. He wanted so badly for me to leave that he even got my stuff here. I couldn't take it anymore!!

"o… okay" I said with my quivering voice and ran to my mom's room. I lay there in mom's bed and cried again, this was becoming a habit now, crying over Jacob again and again. I didn't want to go to Claire's sleep over now.

After sometime when it was dark I got down stairs to living room. Grandpa was watching TV. "I am going to Emily's okay. I hope Leah informed you" I said and got out of the house as soon as possible. Shutting the door loudly behind me. I herd him say "Take care kiddo"

This was all Jacob's fault and here I was taking all the anger on my sweet grandpa. I had decided earlier, I was not going to go to Claire's sleepover so I sneak back in my mom's room through the window. I did all this so that Charlie wont come to disturb be at night and I can cry as much as I can.

* * *

**COMING UP;**

Jacob dipped his head low, now his cheek was resting against mine. If we were close earlier then now, each and every part of my body was pressed against his. My breasts were crushing to his chest and my stomach tightened in knots. I could feel his breathe on my neck and a shiver ran down my spine.

* * *

**REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER GLIMPSE OF NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. EJ and SARAH

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT. **I WILL NOT UPDATE TILL I GET TO KNOW YOUR VIEWS ABOUT MY STORY……!!** EVEN CRITISISM IS WELCOMED; JUST TELL ME WHAT DO YA THINK. **REVIEWERS WILL GET A KISS FROM JACOB** but THEY MIGHT AS WELL GET READY FOR A HYBRID KICK IN THEIR BUTT.

DISCLAIMER: SM has it all. I do own the idea of this dream; it's kinda very close to me. Nor do I own this song from one of my favorite bands.

* * *

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
_

_**-Big Girls Don't Cry; FERGIE**_

* * *

A large russet wolf emerged out of the forest and made his way to a woman with a little girl sitting beside her and a baby in her lap. The woman was a Native American beauty. She had long black hair and tan skin and black eyes, she was a quiletque. The little girl was pale and she too had long black but curly hair, she had big chocolate brown eyes. She didn't seem to be human as she ran in an inhuman speed towards the wolf and hugged his neck and then the wolf nuzzled his nose on her cheek and then got his tongue out and licked her face.

"Yuck" she said wiping the wet from her cheek by her shirt collar and the wolf barked a laugh as human as possible. "Its not funny dad!"she said and patted his wolf shoulder as people do with pets.

That wolf got the idea and nudged her and made his way to the forest again. But now he came out as a beautiful, handsome huge Native American man. His skin was also tan and he too had black hair. He was Jacob.

"Is Leah taking good care of my kids huh?"He asked that little girl taking the baby out of her arms and cooing it.

That little girl was his daughter and the women sitting there the with a baby in her lap was his children's mother. That means his wife. Jacob had a family now. He was no more my Jacob.

MY JACOB, unconscious I thought.

Then he smiled his very Jakey smile to both his kids that smile that he only once reserved for me, Renesmee (once). The unconscious mind of mine realized that he was no more my Jacob, now her Jacob had a family. He married Leah and has children. They have a small happy family which she would never be a part of. This was all happening in front of her eyes and she couldn't even stop it.

Then it all came crashing down, it was all because i had over reacted and had been rude to Jacob. That's why Jacob moved on and left me.

"Where is Nessie Jacob?" Leah asked him as she patted his shoulder, now the little girl was sitting in her lap. I can't see this; I just can't stand it her Jacob with some one else all happy without her. Even unconsciously a tear broke down my eye.

"Edward and Bella met us in forest so she went hunting with them, she would be here soon." He assured Leah. He again smiled that Jakey smile to his children and kissed the baby's fore head.

"How have you been my little boy, missed me huh?"He asked the baby boy as if he was going to answer. Again unconscious i felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"You ready to go home honey!"He registered his daughter.

"I want mommy, daddy" she said longing for her mother and as if he had understood every thing she said, the baby boy made a longing sound.

That caught me off guard! If Leah was not his mother then who was? I don't know that I was happy or sad that someone else was in Jacob's life other than Leah. A part of my mind was happy that Leah was not Jacob's wife and the other half of my mind was still mourning that it was someone else, if it had been Leah than it was a little less pain because I knew Leah and she was pure at heart, and may be she deserved my Jacob. I didn't want it to be someone new whom I've not knows….whom Jacob never bothered to tell me about. Another tear left my eyes. Now I was more than curious to know about this woman.

If knowing that Leah was Jacob's children's mother pained me, then finding out that it was someone else, a total stranger, killed me.

Then a beautiful women came out of the forest cover wearing an emerald green sundress, she was way too graceful to be a human. She had long bronze curls and same chocolate brown eyes and pale skin as the little girl.

The little girl, as she noticed this woman, rose off Leah's lap and ran towards that woman. The woman scooped her up in her arms and kissed her rosy cheeks. Still I couldn't bring myself to hate this woman because I saw the look in the little girl and Jacob's eyes when she came. I could easily tell who much they both loved her.

"I've missed you mommy!"She said then Jacob was standing right next to her and he had the baby in his arms."EJ missed you too mommy, a lot. I think he's hungry" she said and her cheek got rosier as she blushed embarrassingly. "Let's go home mommy" she said a little bit later.

"And your dad?" the women asked Jacob, a smirk spreading across her face.

Jacob didn't respond verbally but just kissed her on lips softly, but then broke away as his daughter and Leah were watching them. "Missed you a lot ness!" he said and stole one more kiss from her delicious lips.

That's when I realized it was me. It was me, Nessie. He said Nessie. I was the one whom he married. I was his children's mother. He was my husband. Jacob was my husband.

The only thing now I hated the most was that IT WAS ALL A DREAM.

Because my eyes flew open at the loud thud noise in my room. And in the next heartbeat I was in my hunting position, for my self defense. But then it realized it was only Jacob.

"Hey" he said sheepishly running his hands through his hair, absent mindedly, making me want him more.

"Sorry if I woke you up ness!" he apologized and then again said " I just wanted to make sure if you were okay, look I know you don't like to be taken care of but I was just not able to sleep when you are upset with me ness. Look I am here to apologize, I'll do anything you want, please don't close me off ness. You are my best friend ness, I can't live without you." He said and I was touched but as I opened my mouth to answer him that I was not upset over him. Well actually earlier I was but after that dream I was not, we both herd foots steps of Grandpa Charlie coming towards my room.

May be he woke up by the thud sound made by Jacob when he entered the room through the window.

I was frozen in my place wondering the consequences of what my grandpa do to us if he found Jacob with her in the room at 1am in the dark. He was not as much understanding as my parents and he would make his own assumptions and kill Jacob with his gun, Jacob was not bullet proof like my father and whole vampire family.

Moreover I wasn't supposed to stay here today; I already told grandpa Charlie that I am going to spend the night at Emily's place. God I was so fucked up right now.

Jacob already knew about the sleepover I think because he understood my expression.

"Shh..stay silent" he said low and grabbed me by waist, not roughly and took in two long steps with me by his side. We were both behind the door now. "Shh" he said again, very low that a human couldn't hear them.

The footsteps became clearer as Charlie came close to the door. I was now standing between the wall and Jacob. His one hand still on my waist and the other on the wall beside my head.

Slowly Charlie opened the door and as the door opened wider, Jacob had to come more close to me. this was the only way to avoid Charlie from catching us. We had to be stealthy. My hands instinctly rose up, one resting behind his neck and the other above his heart.

As Charlie entered the room, the door opened more and more and we had less space I was amused that Jacob can actually fit in here with me. Jacob dipped his head low, now his cheek was resting against mine. If we were close earlier then now, each and every part of my body was pressed against his. My breasts were crushing to his chest and my stomach tightened in knots. I could feel his breathe on my neck and a shiver ran down my spine.

My breath hitched and I was close to making a noise which I made last night which would only embarrass me more. It was low sound I don't if Charlie was able to hear or not but to be on safer side Jacob's hand which had been resting against the wall came up to my mouth and he put his fore finger on my mouth so as to shh.. Me as he can't say anything right now. He was not making it easier for me, now was fighting too hard to the urge of parting my lips and tasting him.

I was seconds away from kissing his fingers on my mouth and that's when grand pa Charlie left the room, closing the door behind him and Jacob stepped away from me.

My body felt cold now without him being pressed up against me. as if my body was aching for his heat.

Then I herd a clash of thunder, I leapt onto his arms which were open for me as if to catch me. He pulled me tight against him as if giving into that m moment and rubbed my back so as to sooth me. . I buried my face in his chest and inhaled deeply, his scent was like October, spring season and it was so Jacobish. I shouldn't have done that because now everything has changed, we can't be as physical as we were earlier. Now that my teenage hormones were on their full throttle whenever I was near Jake so I should learn to control my over whelming emotions.

Jacob seem to understand that, this thought disappointed me a lot, because he immediately got me out of his arms and then kissed my forehead so that I wont feel rejected. But I didn't want to let him go yet not after I had one of the best dreams of my life.

"Stay" I said giving him my best pouty look as I used to give him when I was young. "I am feeling very cold, Jake!" I said trying to convince him to stay tonight with me. "I promise to behave-"he cut me off in the mid sentence by placing his finger on my mouth. This was the second time that I was fighting an urge to just get my tongue out and taste him.

"You don't have to beg Ness! I'll surely stay if you want me to and you don't have to be sorry, that was my entire fault. I shouldn't have...-"this time it was my turn to cut him off my placing my finger on his mouth. I felt his lips under my fingers. They were so damn soft and warm. I kept my fingers there a little longer than what's decent but I don't give a damn because I don't know if I would ever get to kiss those lips so at least I memorize it with my fingers.

"Let's lay down" he said and then he lay next to me on his side of the bed. There was only 2 inches distance between us but that seemed like 2 miles to me. I knew after last night's incident nothing was going to remain the same. And I hated changes. All my life I've to deal with changes.

I didn't feel like sleeping so I just turned towards Jake and stared at him, he was facing the ceiling and his eyes were closed but he was not snoring at all so may be he was not asleep but I didn't dare to make a talk after what happened yesterday.

He was a piece of art, I don't know how in the hell he was single till now but I was thankful to that fact. I started wondering about my dream; Jacob was so caring towards his children in it. It was just an so amazing bonus that I was in that dream and that too his wife. Now I was sure that that's how I want my future to be. With Jacob. But if he doest want me in that way … I just don't want to think then what would happen.

Some where in the middle of my future drive, I drifted off to sleep. Somewhere in the middle of my sleep I think I felt something warm covering me up and moved closer to it. this time in my dream, only the baby boy EJ and his toddler sister came. Her name was Sarah as I came to know. She was named after Jacob's mother. There was no trace of Jacob or me in the dream, just the faces of the two most beautiful kids in the world flashed again and again.

When I woke up I felt a little too hotter than usual. That's when I realized that I was snuggled up to Jacob. As I can remember we were not that close initially but I am not regretting that if we moved closer at night. His upper body, torso was over me and his legs were between mine. But he didn't make me fell that he was too heavy. It was like how married couples slept together after they did that…

His arm was around my waist and his handsome face was buried in my neck. I tried to absorb the moment in me as I didn't know if I would ever be able to fell him so close to me again. His scent enveloped me and all I could think was Jacob. My breathing became hard and my stomach tightened….. Not this again I thought to myself.

I tried to remove my self from his arms before I do something very very wrong. But he gripped me tighter against bit it didn't hurt. His hand that was on my waist slid a little bit down and then again he slid it up all the way to my shoulder and then he rested it on my heart, just above my left breast. A desire ran through me that I've never felt before like……..like……like…..I wanted him to touch me.

I was so damn sure that Jacob was in a deep sleep because the next move he made was …………….killer move.

He inhaled deep in my neck and then nuzzled his nose and lips there at a very sensitive point of that region of my throat. That point which I didn't even know was so sensitive to his touch. He again brushed his lips back and forth there and was making some mhhm….mhhm…sounds which I didn't really understand. May be he was dreaming something. And I was just laying there taking in every inch of the moment to remember it my whole life.

My hands as an instinct came around his neck bringing him closer to me. Jacob breathed out a long hot breath and that feeling of his breath on my neck was tickling. I don't know why but I giggled at that. And in the next moment…….HE WAS GONE and i felt cold.

* * *

**COMING UP:**

"Don't go away sexy!" he said and caught my wrist. I was far stronger than him but his alcoholic scent and his four other friends with that look on their faces made me feel scared. I felt dizziness in my head and then I realized that it was because of that drink. God I should have known….! I thought to my self.

I haven't fought before; I mean I never needed to fight, I always had my family and my wolves cocooning me up. But right now I regretted that how easily I could take training from my experienced uncle Jasper so I won't freak out in such a tight ass situation.

"Come to me baby" he said again and put his hands around my waist, as he came closer his smell of alcohol got more potent fogging up all my senses. His other hand traveling up my thighs, under my skirt.

* * *

**I wont update till I get reviews….SO JUST CLICK ON THE REVIEW TAB BELOW TO GET MORE.**

**Your reviews get me going……!!!!**


	7. ALONE

A/N: HEY I am back. And yeah I am extremely sorry for updating so late but my laptop broke down and then I had to work on my family computer on top of that my exams started and I am science student so I have to study a lot. But there's no problem now **so I'll update once a week again** because exams are over.

Oh yeah now I found a beta so I should thanks her for everything.

One important thing the **coming up I gave you in last chapter is for chapter8.**

**Note from Beta** (theholyhorehay) - Hey everyone! I just wanted to formally introduce myself here. Well…HI! I also want to apologize for the delays! Totally my fault.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even this computer that I am working on. DAMN IT..!

* * *

**chapter 7 ..Alone**

"_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry"_

_-Big Girls Don't Cry_ by Fergie

* * *

It felt like he'd suddenly left me. That I'd been awake the whole time. But I must have been asleep. He had to have left when I was still sleeping, because when I sat up, it was light outside.

"What the –"I said to the empty room. I looked to the window and saw that there was a note taped there. I walked over to read it.

'_I'm sorry Ness..._

_You were asleep and something came up. I just had to go. I'll see you again soon._

_-Jake'_

So he'd just jumped out my window and left me there alone in the middle of the night? Wonderful.

Then my reaction washed over me. Jacob didn't say why he'd left. Not really. Did he not want me to know? Or was something wrong? Why does this keep happening? We come close to a breakthrough and then things get all fucked up.

I held in the tears that were trying to spill over. No I won't cry like a baby! Grown women don't cry! I repeated my words in my head again and again while I got out of the bed and changed my clothes.

I jumped out of the window, landing firmly on my feet. Now I faced my dilemma. My heart told me to just follow his scent and ask him that what the hell was up. But my mind told me that I had some dignity left.

For the first time that weekend, I followed my mind.

With a fake cheerful expression on my face I turned and walked into my Grandpa's house through the front door. As soon as I got inside, the smell of burnt omelet hit me. I figured out right away that Grandpa Charlie was trying to cook for himself…again.

"I told you not to cook!" Charlie turned around, shocked. I guess he didn't hear me come in. _Haha, sneaky vampire skills._

"Morning kiddo!" He said, flipping the burnt omelet.

"Morning Grandpa!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. I didn't say 'good morning' because after what went on in my bedroom this morning, it sure as hell wasn't good.

"You got here early. Who dropped you off? I didn't hear a car." He asked suspiciously.

"I walked. I needed some fresh morning air." I said smiling, trying my best to calm him. I was doing my best to channel my Uncle Jasper.

"It's okay kiddo, but don't do it again." He said in a stern tone. Before I could apologize he continued "I don't like you walking in the forest around here." _As if the forest could do something to harm a half-vampire like me._ I thought._ "_It's dangerous. If you got lost or something, what would I do? What would I tell your parents? They'd never-"

"You're babbling grandpa." I stopped him. "I'm fine" I said turning on my heels. "Look no harm done."

"I can see that. It's just that you are so special to all of us." He said as he patted my shoulders. Then he ran his hands through my hair, ruffling it as if I was a kid.

I ignored his comment about me being special. I hated it when people said that. They always say that I'm special. The truth is that I was just the odd-one-out. I shock it off…my Grandpa didn't mean to make me feel bad.

"So whatcha cooking?" I wrinkled my nose, teasing him about his cooking. "Let me cook, Gramps." I said before he could say anything.

"You sure, Nessie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion of my cooking skills.

"Darn sure Pop's." I said grinning widely and this time my smile was not fake.

Cooking for Grandpa calmed me down a bit and it took my mind off all the things that weren't right in my life at the moment. I made omelets and toast for him, which I learned to cook from my dad. He said he used to cook them for my mom, when she was still human.

"Here's your breakfast Grandpa." I placed it on the dining table with a glass of water beside it.

"Smells good, Ness." He said inhaling the aroma of it. Then he dug in. I watched him eat it looked as if he hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks.

"Mmm… Wow, Nessie. This is great!" He exclaimed as he chewed another bite. "You're an even better cook than Bella."

"Ugh…thanks Grandpa." There was an awkward silence. He just concentrated on his food. Mom had already warned me of these awkward silences. Charlie was famous for them. God I missed her so much. Everything here reminded me of her. Gosh, I'm such a baby. I can't even go a few days without my mom!

I stood up before I started to cry. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Sure kiddo!" He said. "Thanks again for the breakfast."

"No Problem."

I started walking towards the staircase. "Wait, Nessie!" He called to my back

"Yeah?" I asked, without turning around.

"Don't tell your mom that I said anything about her cooking skills. Please?" He said.

I chuckled. "Kay Pop's. Your secret is safe with me." I started walking towards the stairs again. I'd reached the first step when he called to me again.

"What Grandpa?" I was irritated, but I tried my best not to show it.

"There's a surprise for you a little later." _Great,_ I thought, _this morning couldn't get any worse. I hate surprises._

"You know that I don't like surprises, Grandpa."

"Like mother, like daughter…" He grumbled under his breath. "But I'm sure you'll like this one."

"We'll see." I said and went upstairs before he could stop me again.

I entered my mom's old room and all of the morning's events crashed into me as if someone had poured ice water on my head. His scent still lingered in the room and it quickly surrounded me. I had to get away from this. If I didn't the tears that I'd been holding in would come bursting out, and I wouldn't be able to stop.

I immediately grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom_. I need a long shower to clear my mind._ I thought to myself. It never failed to sooth me.

I locked the bathroom door from the inside and stripped off my clothes. I started the hot water and waited for it to heat up.

_DAMN IT!_ I thought as I saw the red mark on my panties. _My monthly visitor has arrived._

I was foolish to think the day couldn't get any worse. It had just hit bottom.

I wrapped myself in a towel and hurried to the laundry room at the bottom of the stairs. I put my clothes in the washing machine and set the timer. They'll get washed up while I shower. When I got back upstairs, the water was hot enough and I stepped in.

A long, hot shower has always soothed me, but all the things here were reminding more of my mother. She had told me a lot stories about when she lived here with Charlie and how those were the best years of her human life._ Of course they were. She was in love with dad. How can they NOT be the best part of her life_? I thought to myself.

I missed her a lot. Not only her, but my whole family. Don't get me wrong, Grandpa Charlie was my family too, and I loved him dearly. But we had a freakishly huge secret to keep from him. He was on a need to know only agreement.

I needed my mom. I needed to tell her about how I've been feeling lately. And to ask her why the hell Jacob behaving so strangely. I really needed her shoulder to cry on.

If she was here, she would have easily gotten the female stuff that I needed from the store. I wrapped the towel around me again and tiptoed to my room. Well technically it was her room.

When I walked in the room, I very nearly fainted. And vampire-hybrids don't faint. It was because, guess who I found standing in the room, staring out of the window?

"Mom!" I exclaimed and ran to her at an in-human speed. I hugged her and thank god she was a vampire, otherwise she would have been crushed by my force. Her icy skin made me shiver, bringing comfort with her familiar chill.

"Get dressed, honey. I'll wait." She said, noticing my shiver.

She was so sweet. She was giving me privacy to get dressed by turning her back to me. I didn't have any problem if she looked, really. I mean she was my mom. But she hadn't seen me naked well…since I've matured.

I think she was trying very hard to remember the human time she had spent here because she looked as if she was trying very hard to concentrate on something. I know that's what it was because she once told me that those human memories were like seeing through fog.

"Remembering old times?" I said after I was fully dressed.

"Jacob was here." She said not really asking. She smelled him I guess.

Her comment broke something in me and in the next instant I was in her arms, crying my eyes out. The tears I'd been restraining all came bursting out at the thought of Jacob leaving me like he had this morning. It was like a flood gate had opened and the tears wouldn't or couldn't stop.

"I missed you mommy." I hadn't called her mommy since god knows when, so she instantly knew something was wrong.

"Me too honey." She said stroking my hair. After a few minutes, when my sobs had stopped and my breathing had evened out, she asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

Her tome told me that if I said no, then she was willing to drop the subject. But I knew I needed to talk things out before things got worse.

"It's okay, Sweetie." She said, prompting me to talk.

"No! It's not okay, Momma! Can't you see that? Jacob hates me…he…he…he left me." I almost yelled at her. She didn't get angry and I was thankful for that. I didn't need her angry with me too.

"What are you talking about Renesmee?" She asked, this time sternly, not letting me try and change the subject.

"I don't know why, but these days it seems like he doesn't like me and like he wants to get away from me. He won't be close to me anymore, not like we used to. I'm sure he hates me-"My voice cracked and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Oh honey! Listen to me." She took my face in her hands. Her grip was tight enough that I couldn't look away from her face, but I still didn't meet her eyes completely. "Look at me." she said, her voice taking on her 'mother' tone. When it did that, I looked.

"Renesmee, Jacob is a man." She said. _As if I didn't know that already_. Actually I'd been noticing his manliness a little too much this weekend. I wasn't ready to tell her that yet, so I just nodded.

"And you are growing up… into a woman. He needs some space Renesmee. He's adjusting to you not being a little girl anymore. Just give him some time, okay?" She asked. I got the idea that if we continued this conversation then it might end up being uncomfortable and embarrassing, so I just said "Okay" in a small voice. But she didn't look convinced.

"Listen, Jacob loves you." _Yeah but not the way I love him. _I thought_._ She continued, "And he would never do anything to hurt you. He could never hate you. No one could." _But he does; that's why he took off without a word this morning. _But I didn't say that because I was dreading that this might turn to "_THE TALK."_

"Umm mom …" I said, remembering that morning in the bathroom as I pressed my hand to her face. Some things were more important than having awkward conversations with my mom.

"Oh! l know Renesmee. I brought you your stuff. It's in that black bag. Alice saw that you'd need it." She said moving from the bed to the dresser, where there was indeed a black bag sitting.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her again.

"So I'm back to being mom again. Guess that means all is well." She smiled.

I took the bag into the bathroom to take care of things. I got another surprise when I walked into my room again.

My dad and Aunt Alice were there in my room in place of my mother. I rushed to my dad and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you a lot dad." He kissed my forehead and said that he missed me too.

"What about me?" Alice asked giving me a pouty look.

"Oh, how could I not miss you?" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"I know how you can make it up to me." She said, letting go of me.

"How?" I said but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking for my mother. _Where has she gone?_

"Downstairs talking to Charlie." My dad answered. This reminded me, as always, of his mind reading powers. _Where were you two earlier?_ I asked him mentally.

"We were downstairs giving you some time with your mother." He stated. _Oh my god that means he heard me and mom talking about Jacob. Stupid vampires with those super vampire senses. Alice probably would have heard it too. SHIT!_

"Language Renesmee." Dad reminded me, making it perfectly clear that he had heard all the conversation between my mom and I.

"Stop it you two. Its irritating me." Alice stopped our half-mental conversation.

"Shopping shopping shopping!" Alice sang and clapped her hands. I realized that this was how she was going to have me make up for neglecting her, however momentarily. _Oh No!_

"Oh boy!" I grumbled sarcastically.

"No no Nessie. No boys. It will be just us girls today!" She said sarcastically and left the room humming happily.

I glared at my dad. He could have saved me.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. I didn't do anything." _That's the point, dad._ He lifted his hands up in defense at my thoughts, as if he really did something wrong.

"At least you could have warned me." I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"It won't be that bad, Renesmee. Now come on, let's go get your mom." He put his hands on my shoulders and led me downstairs and into the living room.

The moment I entered the room I heard mom and Charlie taking about none other than _JACOB._ Way _to ruin the good mood mom._ Dad shot me a look at this thought but I just ignored him.

"He brought her stuff over yesterday." Grandpa Charlie said but then stopped when he noticed me in the room.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Alice said and walked out the door. _Why she was in such a hurry?_ I thought to myself.

We followed her out the doorand as soon as I stepped out I was hit with a scent._ His_ scent like woods, spring and October all rolled into one. It hit me, knocking the breath out of me once again. As soon as our eyes met we both ran to each other. It was hard to keep a human pace around Charlie, but at the moment I didn't really care. I just wanted to feel Jacob's arms around me.

He lifted me up in his arms and hugged me tight. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled him.

"Glad to see you Nessie." He said in my ear making a shiver roll down my spine. But I tried to ignore the tingeing feeling in the pit of my stomach and just let myself absorb the moment.

"Why did you take off so abruptly this morning, Jake?" I asked. He immediately tensed under my arms.

"Drop it, Ness." He said seriously in a tone that told me he really didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Drop me, Jacob." I said sternly. Two can play this game, even if said game was hurting me.

"What?" He asked but I was already out of his arms. I was irate. For the thousandth time that day I felt like crying. God, it's not even 9 yet. How on earth will I get through a day like this?

I ran to the car's passenger seat at an inhuman speed because firstly, I was pissed beyond worrying about Charlie noticing. And secondly, I didn't want Jake to have any chance to catch me.

I got to the passenger's seat and got in, locking the door as soon as I was in.

"Let's go Alice." I told her in a voice that meant I was serious.

Alice tried to stall, "But Jake-"

I cut her off. "Start the car Alice!" I yelled at her. And she immediately followed my odor hitting the gas pedal.

"Nessie, listen." Jacob said though the glass of the window. But it was too late. If he could be mad at me earlier then I could be mad at him now. I think he wanted to run after the car but dad grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. Probably because Charlie was there.

I saw my dad giving him a look that said _YOU-AND-I-NEED-TO-TALK!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **the one who tells me why Jacob ran in the morning will get the next chapter dedicated to her. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	8. SAVE ME

A/N: let me tell you all one thing that when this Nessie feels dizzy by alcohol and when she has period she losses blood due to which she becomes week if she didn't hunt that day. This makes her just another week teenage girl.

And guys they will be together soon so bear with me till that happens**. I will try to update till the week end. Just remember that your reviews make me update soon.** I want to give you all more updates till they get together (which will be happening soon.)

* * *

Dedication: fibrin who guessed it perfectly right. Jacob was having a really hot wet dream about Nessie so yeah he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Disclaimer: not mine. But a girl can wish right?

* * *

Chapter 8 -: Save Me

* * *

_Each night I cry I still believe the lie  
I love you till I die  
Save me save me save me  
Don't let me face my life alone  
Save me save me ooh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home_

_Save Me by Queen_

* * *

Shopping with Alice wasn't much fun. My mind kept lingering on Jacob. His voice; his face; everything. Had I done the right thing, leaving him there? Would my anger ruin things?

"Okay Nessie take these and try them on." Alice handed me about 5 or 6 outfits. I nodded and reluctantly went into the dressing room. I'd let myself be tortured by shopaholic Aunt Alice for almost 2 hours now.

She handed me a bridesmaid dress next. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a silk, knee length dress. It was Jacob's favourite colour, emerald green. _Why do I keep thinking about him_? _It's my favourite colour too! _

"You look so beautiful Renesmee!" Alice said as I stepped out of the dressing room.

"Sure sure." I said and was again reminded of Jacob. I didn't pay much attention to shopping after that. I was tired of missing Jake, and I was tired of shopping.

I've been told that I'm beautiful all my life. But in my opinion my mother was the most beautiful creature in the world. My beauty stood nowhere near hers or my aunts or even my grandmother. I was sure that even if they were humans, they would be beautiful.

Alice next dragged me to find shoes. Specifically heels. I hated heels; they were so uncomfortable, even for a half vampire.

"Please Aunt Alice, I can wear the dress with flats too, it's not like I'm too short." I said a little smug because I'd inherited my father's height. I was 5'7", the tallest of all the women in my house except Rosalie who was 5'9".

"Don't get smug about your height, Ness. All the bridesmaids are wearing these so you have to too." Alice handed me these little strappy shoes. They were the same shade as my dress and the heel was about three inches. I'd end up killing myself in these.

"Okay we're done! Now can we go?" I asked after I'd tried on the stupid heels and put my flats back on.

"Yeah just let me pay, and then we can go." Alice said handing her credit card to the sales woman.

I was standing beside Alice , shifting my weight from foot to foot and humming an old song that was my father's favourite when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I saw him from the corner of my eyes but when he caught me looking at him I immediately averted my gaze. In just that short glimpse of him I could tell that he was no good.

He was the type of guy that you'd see in a rap video. The only difference between him and the big rap stars was that his clothes were dirty and he was smoking what looked like a cigarette. He wore a cap, a baggy t-shirt and baggy jeans.

The way he looked at me scared me. Like I was a piece of meat and he was a hungry dog. I didn't understand his expression, but it was scary. I turned my back on him but could still feel his eyes on my back.

I felt self conscious and was totally confused by the way he was looking at me. The first thing I could think of was my clothes.

It had happened before. When I was 3 years old (I looked 10), I was shopping with Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet started cracking up as soon as I walked out of the dressing room. I was confused at first but then he'd told me, between laughs, to look at my shirt.

That's when I realized that I was wearing my top inside out. It wasn't that funny, but Emmet is Emmet. He can make fun of anything. Rosalie still kicked his ass for giving me a hard time.

So now, I checked my top. It was all right. Everything was in the right place. Why the hell was this man looking at me like that?

I was thankful that he was standing outside the shop and there was thick glass between us. His gaze was making me uncomfortable.

Alice paid and then we set off. I was thankful to be with them, because he went off when we got outside the shop.

We were walking silently towards the parking lot at a human pace when Alice suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked, looking around worried.

She pointed her finger towards something and I followed her gaze in fear.

"No way. No!" I said as soon as I saw what she was pointing to. Victoria's Secret.

"Please Ness? I'll just take half an hour. No more."

"But Alice dad wouldn't approve of me going in there." I tried to reason my way out of going in there. I didn't really wanted to go there.

"Please Nessie! Your uncle Jasper will be happy if you let me go. And if we get something for Esme, then Carlisle will be happy too." Oh my god...my grandparents, eww.

"Please, spare me the details Alice, I think might puke!" I always tried to avoid these conversations.

"Please?" She gave me those puppy dog eyes. Then she told about my mom. "Come on Bella will love it too. You know Edward loooooves when she get something new. I can see it." she winked

"Okay, okay! You can go, just stop talking about my family's sex lives. You go and I'll go find a book store. I haven't read a good book in awhile." I pleaded to Alice . "I really don't want to imagine what my grandma, let alone my will be wearing to impress my grandpa and dada. Really, that's so disgusting. "

"Soon it will be your turn, Ness." She winked again. Wait...what?

"WHAT?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh forget it Nessie. Now wait a minute. Let me see." She tried to see my future.

"Hmm....a little fuzzy...but you should be fine." She could see me a little bit now that I was older, but I still wasn't clear. "You can go alone, but be careful." Now she was concerned.

be careful, and call me if you need anything." Alice said, looking worried.

"I'll be fine! I'm just right down the road. What could happen?" I said, frustrated by the over protectiveness.

With that, I left them to search for the book store. A book would surely take my mind off Jacob for at least a little while, I guessed. I roamed for a while but found nothing. I knew there was one around here somewhere.

To the left there was a café, where a lot of teens were hanging out. They were my age, well not my real age, but the age I looked.

It was getting dark and I heard some of the teenage girls talking about books, so I made my way over to them.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"Yeah?" A blonde one answered me.

"Umm, I'm not from around here, could you tell me if there are any book stores around?"

She gave me directions to the book store. It was just on the next street over.

"You sure you're ok going by yourself? It's through a dark ally." I was touched by her concern for a stranger like me.

"Oh yeah. It's no problem." I assured her. I mean what could happen to a half vampire like me anyways?

I said bye to her and began walking towards my destination. It was already getting dark and the ally was deserted and pretty scary, even for me. It was getting cold out, so wrapped my arms around myself.

I smelt a human's scent coming from behind me suddenly; not only a human but an alcoholic human.

5 months back, we discovered that I was allergic to alcohol. It made me dizzy and very sick. I fainted for the first time in my life when I was 5 (I looked 15) because I drank some alcohol at a bonfire. Jacob was so mad (not at me) that after that they never allowed any kind of alcoholic beverages at bonfires, especially when I was around. Of course he was the Alpha, so they had to obey him, they had no other choice. I didn't mean they all liked it. Damn it! Again my mind made its way back to him. I missed him a lot, but I was still so angry.

Before I could think about Jacob anymore someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and roughly pushed me against the cold hard wall. He was the same man that was staring at me earlier. Now I understood why he was looking at me that way.

"Ouch" I cried as his arms tightened around me roughly. I was a half vampire but for some reason I wasn't able to get out of his grip easily. _Why?_ I thought.

Then I smelled his breath and I knew. He was drunk and it was making me dizzy, cutting off my senses. That's just one more thing adding to my weakness. I was having my period today and I hadn't hunted.

Damn it!

A while back Carlisle discovered that loosing blood on the one day I get my period makes me weak if I don't hunt. So it was a must that I hunt on that day of the month. Without hunting today I was just an average 17 year old, human girl. Nothing more than just a helpless teenager.

"Don't leave baby!" He hissed. He caught my wrist and bought it to land on his waist. I would have been far stronger than him but his alcoholic scent weakened me and the look on his face made me feel scared.

I haven't ever fought before; I never needed to. I've always had my family and my wolves cocooning me. But right now I was regretting that. It would have been so easy to get a little self defence training from Jasper or anyone else in my family. I'd just never thought I'd be in this situation.

"Come on, baby." He said again and put his hands around my waist. As he came closer the smell of alcohol got more potent, fogging all my senses. His other hand travelled up my thighs, under my skirt. _Why did I let Alice make me change my clothes?_

For the first time in my life, I felt exposed. I was so disgusted by his hands on me that I wanted to scream but when I tried, all that came out of my mouth was a whimper. The tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Take my money, please. Just please, leave me alone. Please!" I cried but he kept roaming his hands over my body.

"You can enjoy it too, Sexy!" I hated everything he was saying. His hands moved to cover my breasts through my top and suddenly he ripped my top off and started kissing the exposed skin.

I was grateful that I was wearing a bra at least. Then I turned my head and lost all of my hope.

I saw another big man coming towards us. I couldn't make out his face in the darkness and I couldn't make out his scent because the alcohol was still clouding up my senses. He was so big and I grew even more frightened. I'd heard about groups of men raping young girls. I shuddered at that thought.

But when he stepped into the light I saw the man's face and my heart stopped.

It was Jacob. MY JACOB! He had come to save me!

But the look on his face was scary. For the first time in my life he looked like a werewolf you'd see in a horror movie. He caught the man who was pinning me to the wall by the collar and pulled him off me and punched right in his gut. The man tried to fight back but stood nowhere near Jacob's strength.

Jacob growled and got even angrier when he looked and saw my torn shirt. Another punch landed on that man's face. This time his bones broke because I heard a crunching sound. With a hard kick the man flew to the opposite end of the street and fell on the ground.

Jacob was going to keep beating him up but then my legs gave up and I fell crumpled on the ground and he looked at me. His face softened and the werewolf was instantly gone. Jake was back. He looked back at the man and spit on him.

"You better pray that I never see you again. Be thankful I left you alive, you sick bastard!"

In a heartbeat he took me in his arms and I felt safe. I closed my eyes, gripped his shirt and buried my face in his chest.

"Oh Nessie! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, sounding very concerned. He kissed my hair as I shook my head because I couldn't get my voice to work.

Then he got his shirt off him and gave me, first I didn't understand so he said "cover yourself".

Realization stuck on me and I felt my cheeks burn. I readily took it to cover the exposed skin.

"Let's get you home, sweetie." He began walking.

"Nessie! What happened? Your future went from foggy to completely blank." Alice said running towards us. It looked like she was struggling to keep her human pace.

"Where the hell were you, you damn pixie!?" Jacob growled. It looked like Jacob was going to rip Alice's head off for letting me go alone. "She was very nearly raped! Some guy had her pinned, half naked, against a wall. If I hadn't been here..." He trailed off, clearly upset. I'd known the danger I was in, but hearing Jake state it so bluntly made chills go up my spine.

"If you hadn't come and blocked my vision then I could have easily saved her!" She shot back. Jacob started to shake with anger.

"Stop it you two!" I said with as much authority as I could muster in my shocked state.

"Let's just get her home. But I'm not letting you off the hook, pixie." Jake said and started towards the car.

"Let her drive..." was the last thing I said as we reached the car. Jacob climbed into the back seat of the car with me. I cuddled up against him and I drifted to sleep on the ride back home.

* * *

A/N: hey do you want me to write a JPOV of this story so you can get into his dirty thoughts. Do i add a new chapter on JPOV or write a new fanfic on his point of view of MY WOLF.

**REVIEW PLEASE..!**


	9. Damn! Slippery Rocks

A/N: hi guys! I thank you all who read my story and review it. And those who've added it to their favourite and alert list. Thanks a lot guys.

Firstly I wanted to tell you one thing that in this chapter whenever Nessie avoids Jake, he doesn't throw a fit over it because he thinks that she is still scared of the last night's incident.

Secondly will be writing Jacob's pov but that will take a lot time so don't get your hopes up yet. Writing a guys pov is not the easiest thing.

Finally, soon they will be together so stay tuned.

Oh yeah one last thing- I order you all, no I demand it that you should listed to this song of hey Monday. It's really awesome.

**A REVIEW FOR PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER..!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all except the song which is of hey Monday.

* * *

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
and don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'cause you have that effect on me, you do_

_-6 Months; Hey Monday_

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Slippery Rocks with Nessie-messy and Jakey-wakey!

* * *

I was awakened by the heat of sunshine coming through the window and curtains blowing in the morning breeze. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in my dad's old bedroom in our old big house of forks.

I sat up pushing the covers off of myself and stretching my arms with a yawn. Last night, I'd had the worst nightmare of my life. I'd been searching for a bookstore and some guy was harassing me and pushing me. I'd seemed so real. But thank god that my Jacob came and saved me.

"May I come in?" I heard my dad say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come on in." I replied.

He came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed my forehead before speaking. "How are you feeling, honey?"

This caught me off guard. _Why does he sound so concerned?_ But then it hit me like ton of bricks.

_That was not a nightmare. I was almost raped last night._

The events of last night were suddenly clearer than ever in my mind. My dad growled in response to my memories, but he nodded that, that was what he was referring to.

"I don't know how to feel about it; I just want to think of it as a bad dream and try to pretend it never happened." I said honestly.

"Whatever you want, honey." He brushed me hair off my cheek and patted it. "Now, get ready. Uncle Emmet's going to take you out hunting for breakfast." He planted one last kiss to my forehead and then stood up. Before he left the room he answered my unspoken question.

"Don't worry honey. No one will say anything. They all herd you; what happened last night won't ever be brought up again."

_Thanks Daddy_ I replied mentally.

"You are always welcome Renesmee." He shut the door behind him.

Hunting wasn't very important, normally. But since I was still half-human, I did still lose some blood once a month. Luckily it was just one day, verses an entire week. I'd wipe out an entire state if it was a week.

While I showered and got ready for the hunting trip, my mind drifted to Jacob, like it had been so much recently. I wasn't mad at him anymore; I just wanted to forget about all the bad stuff that had happened between us this weekend and to start all over again.

I'd come to the conclusion that I had no control over my crazy new hormones when I got close to him. I considered maintaining some distance from him. _No, I can't do that_. I thought

"Okay so let's figure this out. I'll be close to Jake but only like we used to be, as best friends. Not too close, but not completely ignoring him. Yeah, that works." I said to myself. Maintaining physical distance was the best idea but it still made me sad.

_Can I do that? Maybe not, but mom said that I'm growing up; so shouldn't I behave like a grown up?_ I asked myself.

I walked downstairs and found my Jacob snoring on our couch. _Shut up! Stop calling him yours. He's just Jacob._ I scolded myself.

I stared at his perfect figure and his young face as he was sleeping. He was so...beautiful. If he ever heard me describe him like that, he'd probably kill me, if only for using the word beautiful.

The smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen was so strong that I was surprised that Jacob was still sleeping and hadn't attacked the food already. He must be really exhausted. Oh my Poor Jacob.

"Dang it!" I hit myself on head for calling him mine again but I just can't help it.

I left him and walked into the kitchen where my grandma was cooking. "Morning Grandma." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey." She replied.

I didn't eat any of the breakfast since I was going hunting with Uncle Emmet, but I was content to just sit with my grandma and talk. I was happy that she didn't bring up last night. As we talked, Uncle Emmet walked in.

"Ready to hunt, Nessie-messy?" He said as he ruffled my hair like I was a little kid. He always called me Nessie-messy because I was often as clumsy as my mom when she was human and he loved the human traits that I inherited from my mother. Blushing was the first on his list. Her ability to trip over anything and everything was next.

Hunting with Uncle Emmet was always fun beyond measure. We always raced through the forest; but unlike Jacob he didn't let me win. Actually he always beat me by a long shot. I liked not being treated differently. We usually wrestled, raced and just messed around. Like he said, I was his Nessie-messy.

He didn't bring up last night either, so I was delighted. I just wanted to forget about yesterday. Not only yesterday, but the whole weekend. I wanted to forget every time I'd messed up with Jacob since I'd been here. I just wanted a new start and behaving myself around Jacob would be the first step.

The hunting trip was just what I needed. I felt so much better after being with someone who didn't pressure me to talk about my feelings. We just ran and laughed and ate.

When we came back, Jake was still asleep on the couch. He wasn't snoring so that meant that he was close to waking up and I could probably get him up if I tried. Aunt Rosalie was wrinkling her nose from the other end of the room. I shot her a look that told her to get over it.

I waited a minute longer than necessary, looking at his sleeping form and then decided to wake him up.

I remembered the promise I'd made myself this morning so I just shook his shoulder but he didn't budge. I tried to wake him up again but again got no reaction; so I did what I used to do when I was younger.

I got close to his ear and then I yelled "JAKEY WAKEY!!!!" into his ear.

His eyes flew open and he immediately stood up defensively in front of me as if to protect me from some threat.

"WHAT?! What's going on? Where is it Ness?" He sputtered out, assessing the room.

Rosalie and I burst out laughing and were soon accompanied by Emmet. Jake just looked around at us, confused.

"Breakfast is ready, sleeping beauty. Well, it'd be more appropriate to say lunch is ready." I said between my fits of laughter.

"You scared the shit out of me." He said with false anger. Then he smiled seeing the humour in what had just happened. Was it just me, or did the room get brighter every time he smiled?

"Hmm... the big bad wolf is afraid of a teenage girl." I grinned too as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey this wolf is big but not bad." He said defensively, settling into a chair around the table. Like I need him to tell me he wasn't bad.

"Sure sure." I agreed, using his signature line. I was happy that we were back to the old Nessie and Jake.

"What do you want to eat for lunch Jake?"

"Whatever you want to make is good with me, Ness." He answered.

I served him the breakfast my grandma had made because that was actually for him since I'd hunted. After serving him, I settled into the chair opposite him. I usually sat next to him when we ate together but things were different now. As much as I wanted to sit next to him, I wasn't sure if I could handle his proximity. He didn't complain so I didn't think there was any problem.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of today, Jake?" I asked.

"Anything you want, Ness." I would never understand Jake. He had this thing about always doing what I wanted. I mean, he'd even have tea parties with me for the limited time I'd been into them.

"Jake, today we do what you want." I told him with a decent amount of authority.

"I like to do what you like, Nessie-"I cut him off before he pissed me off.

"No Jake!" I said sternly.

"Okay, let's see then. What do I want to do?" He said stretching his legs. His bare foot touched mine and I immediately tensed and removed my foot from under his. He tensed too.

"Sorry." I replied averting my gaze from him. _I can't even meet his eyes now._

He shrugged the awkwardness off and continued stretching and eating. "So where was I? Oh yeah! We could go to First Beach and take a walk?" He asked as if he needed my approval.

"Sure thing Jake"

I left him in the kitchen to go get changed; I chose jeans shorts and a tight tank top with a jacket over it. I didn't worry about getting cold, since I had a higher body heat then normal humans. It didn't matter what I wore, Jacob would never notice me as more than a friend anyways.

"Ready?" I asked as I came downstairs.

He was already standing near the door talking to my mom. She told him to take it easy. I didn't understand what they were talking about because they stopped as soon I got in the room. I pretended not to notice.

"Ride or run?" he asked

"Run." I replied and headed out the door.

He made his way into the forest to phase and came back as a large russet wolf. I loved wolf Jacob. I made my way over to him and scratched behind his ear. He liked that and he stated wagging his tail and licked my hand.

"Come on let's get going." I said and broke into a run myself. He followed close behind me and soon we reached the first beach.

He phased back as I waited sitting on a log staring at the wide ocean. He made his way back to me and sat down beside me silently.

"It's so beautiful!" I said, commenting on the beauty of the scenery.

"Yeah." He replied but when I glanced at him, he was staring at me. I blushed without meaning to. That stare should have made me uncomfortable, but instead I felt a shiver run down my spine under his gaze. He noticed my shiver and wrapped his arms around me. I felt warmth spread through every part of my body.

"Are you okay? I mean, are you feeling cold?" He asked, concerned.

_What can I say with his arms around me like this?_

_No I'm not Jake, but I still want you to wrap your arms around me and never let me go. _Yeah right. He would never touch me again if I said that. So I just nodded.

He started tracing circles on my shoulders with his fingers. It should have tickled, but it didn't feel funny at all. After few silent seconds my hormones started reacting to his touch.

That's when I was reminded of the promise I'd made to myself just three hours ago. _Close, but not too close._ The words ran through my mind. I immediately wriggled out of his arms, startling him.

"I'm going to take a closer look at the water." I tried to make my voice reflect that I didn't want him to follow. I would be okay by myself.

The water would be too cold for humans but not too cold for me. I wadded out to my knees and started playing in it like I was a kid.

I was hopping around on the bigger rocks when I stepped on one that was slippery. I slipped and fell on my butt in water; Jacob burst out laughing.

"Don't you laugh at me!" I said stomping my foot. He just laughed harder.

So I decided to play a trick on him. I twisted my face into a mask of false pain and in a heartbeat Jacob's face changed from laughing to concern.

"Are you hurt, Nessie?" He came running towards me. And he didn't even slip on that damn rock!

He offered me his hand and I took it gladly. But like I said, I had a plan in mind. Gathering all my strength I pulled him into the water next to me with big a splash.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." I said in a mockingly.

"Oh really?" He said in the same mocking tone and splashed water on me.

I was already drenched so I just swam in a little deeper to get away from Jacob. I could feel myself getting to close to Jacob, so I had to put some distance between us .By now I think he'd figured out that I was avoiding him and I that was could only be good.

But still he followed me but only after taking his shirt off him because it was still dry. He threw it up onto the beach. I was a faster swimmer than him so I swam in the other direction.

Taking his shirt off was the worst thing he could do to me, now how would I be able to keep my eyes on his face when in the back of my mind I was feeling his stomach muscles under my hands. Oh, I didn't need that picture right now. I was trying to be good.

Something warm caught my leg, and I knew of course that it was Jacob. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts of him that he was able to catch me off guard.

"Gotcha." He said as he pulled us to the surface.

As he stood me on a rock next to him, I found myself slipping again, but this time before falling I grabbed onto his shoulder. I held on tightly, one hand on his shoulder and the other behind is neck. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I tried to let go but Jacob had a strong hold on me.

Jacob was staring at me with a very different expression then I'd ever seen. It was unreadable to me. His eyes weren't on my face they were focused on my chest. It couldn't be what I was thinking though. Maybe I had a leaf or something there.

"What is it? Is there something on me?" I asked looking down.

"What? Oh, no...ughh...catch me if you can!" He said changing the subject. He took off swimming.

He was swimming towards a big rock that was quite a ways away. So I followed him. He climbed up onto the rock and sat on top of it.

"Come on up, Ness." He said. Last time I checked we were racing and now he wanted to sit on a rock? _What is up with him?_

I admired him from the water; the sunlight was reflecting off his russet skin making my mouth water. Jacob's body was more than just beautiful or handsome, it was sexy.

_Whoa there!_ I'd never used that word before for anyone. But I could think of no other word to describe Jake.

"What are you staring at? Come on!" He said chuckling.

_Of course. Just my luck, he caught me!_

He stood up and offered me his hand but I didn't take it. This turned out to be a very big mistake.

I started to climb up but this rock was slippery too. He caught me before I fell, again. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him to prevent himself from falling too. My hands involuntarily wrapped themselves around his waist.

His muscles felt so good under my hands. His skin was so soft and warm. I moved one of my hands from his waist to behind his neck tracing each and every muscle under it. He tensed under my touch and brought me out of my thoughts.

His face was close to mine and he tightened his grip on me. He started leaning close to me. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, soaking each and every moment. But that exposed my neck.

Then his hot lips landed on my neck, not really kissing, just brushing against the skin. I lost all of my resolve then. Pleasure rocked through each and every atom of my body.

"JACOB!" Someone yelled startling both of us. We broke apart and we both fell in the water.

* * *

A/N: I will dedicate the next chapter to the person who guesses right that who interrupted Jacob and Nessie. **A REVIEW FOR PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER** which is almost done.


	10. So close, and yet so far

**Note to readers from beta**-Hey! I'd like to say that I'd totally responsible for the delay this chapter. There's a ton going on in my life. But we hope you enjoy this chapter!

**A/N:** I am really sorry for updating late but my school stated this week and I have a lot work to do. But my beta is not responsible for delay because even if she would have done the proof reading early I wouldn't be able to post it because my internet connection broke on Sunday and got recovered today only.

Good news: Jacob and Nessie will be together soon so stay tuned.

I have a new fan fiction up named **TIED DOWN** and it's also Jacob and Nessie's so check it out too. It will be updated this weekend.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or this song by dido which is a very beautiful song by the way and it fits perfectly on this chapter.

**DEDICATION:** LaaLaa94, AngelVamp6688, they got it absolutely right. Forever in a Momment and Sportfreaky13 (you didn't say it specifically but i still give you dedication because you are a loyal reader.)

* * *

_Now all your love you give to me_

_When your heart is all I need_

-Don't leave home;Dido

* * *

Chapter 10 – So close, and yet so far.

* * *

Was he about to...kiss me?

HE WAS! Of course, someone just HAD to interrupt...just my luck!

We swam towards the shore and found Leah with an unreadable expression on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot.

_What was she so pissed off about? I was the one who just went from almost kissing the man of my dreams to swimming towards an angry she-wolf._

When we reached the shore, Jake offered me his hand to help me up, but I ignored it. I wasn't ready to touch him yet. I was just glad he didn't through a fit over it like last time.

"What do you want?" He asked her, with a bit of irritation colouring his voice. _Could it be because he didn't want to be interrupted from our moment? Iwish..._

"That future seeing bloodsucker sent you something. She came to MY house. I didn't know you'd started letting them have free reign over our land. Next time warn me or something." So she was angry because Alice came to her house to give Jake something. Interesting.

"She's only allowed in La Push 'til the wedding is over. And I believe I'm in charge of who is and isn't allowed in La Push. I can change the rules anytime." He spoke, getting angrier with each word.

"Oh, of course; because you're the 'Almighty Alpha'!"She said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Leah." said Jacob. As wrong as it was, I was kind of glad they were fighting. But of course Leah just had to ruin that too.

"Don't get worked up Jake! I really don't want to fight. I'm not here for very long and it's not how I want to spend my time."She softened, which I could tell was rare.

"Give us a ride home then." He asked her. Actually it sounded more like he ordered her.

"Why?" I asked confused. Why did Jacob want to go home in a car when we could run so easily? As soon as I thought the question, however, I felt a chill go up my spine. My abnormal temperature felt like it was coming back again.

"Oh Nessie! Are you feeling cold again?"He asked as he wrapped his warm arms around me and Leah rolled her eyes.

As much as my shivering body loved his warm arms warped around me, my mind knew not to get to comfortable, he'd never let anything happen between us. I still wasn't ready to touch him after our moment on the rock.

I shrugged away from his arms and said "No, no it's okay. I will just run home and change."

I instantly knew that it was the wrong move. I saw his face quickly change to complete sadness. It was only there for a moment there, I wouldn't have even caught it if I wasn't half vampire.

He instantly composed himself to look cheerful again. He didn't want to show that I'd hurt him, but just that flicker of sadness in his eyes had crushed me into a million pieces.

Oh, my poor Jacob. I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me for as long as he wanted to. But I couldn't; not with my hormones going so freaking crazy.

"No way am I letting you run home all wet. You'll freeze." And then he added "Come on Leah. Let's just get home fast." I guess he wanted a ride only because he didn't want me to get cold. I'd kind of thought it was because he wanted to be with Leah. He was so sweet; I was touched.

"Whatever." Leah said, walking towards the car. We followed her to the beach parking area.

"What did Alice bring anyways?"Jacob asked Leah.

"A suit. She said you needed a fitting or something." She replied, nonchalantly.

"SHIT! I have to get over there ASAP, or Alice is gonna kill me!" He panicked like he was being hunted by a vampire.

I ended up sitting in the back seat alone, with Jacob driving like a mad man and Leah in the passenger seat. I wished I could snuggle with him in the back seat, but I guess it made sense that we couldn't since I'd given him the cold shoulder (literally) a few minutes before. That and Alice.

We reached his house in only a few minutes. Jacob was in such a hurry to unlock the door of his house that he didn't even say thanks to her. I didn't really want to talk to her because I was still a little pissed off at her for interrupting us, so I just nodded toward her to let her know that we appreciated the ride and that she could go.

Surprisingly, she understood and got back in the car and drove off.

"Why are you so freaked out, Jacob?" I asked as I followed him into the house.

"Nessie, if I don't try that suit on, ASAP," he said grabbing the package out of my hands, "Rachel and the pixie will rip me limb from limb. I have to get it done before Rachel gets home." He ran to his room, but he came back in just a few seconds with some clothes in his hands.

"Here take these." He said as he handed me one of his shirts with something wrapped up in it.

I am not sure if I was imaging things, but I think I noticed a light shade of pink colouring his tan skin before he spoke. "Umm, Rachel took most of her stuff to Paul's house so this was all I could find for you to wear." He said and then he was off to his room again.

I unfolded his shirt and found a pair of panties, which I assumed were Rachel's_. Why would this make him blush?_

"Freaky pixie is going to kill me!" I heard him mumbling from his room.

I laughed at that. How could a sweet little thing like my Aunt Alice scare the hell out of such a big man like Jacob?

"Hey it's not my fault that your Aunt is such a scary little thing." He called from the room as if he'd just read my mind.

"Ugh...sure sure Jake." I replied, still a bit bemused that he'd been so in sync with me, and strolled towards the bathroom down the hall to get changed. When I was done, I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the fridge and found some pizza, some cold spaghetti and a loaf of mouldy bread. Jake and Billy had defiantly been relying on Emily's cooking.

But I wanted to eat something sweet, so I just grabbed the jar of honey that they kept on top of the fridge. That's when I noticed a note from Billy on the fridge.

_At Charlie's for a late night game. Don't wait up._ _- Dad._

So we were alone. Interesting. I walked over to the table with the honey and sat down to eat. Like I said, I've always had a thing for sweet stuff and things which have sugar in them.

I opened up the honey jar. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until I smelled the honey. So I didn't bother to get a spoon. I just dug my finger into the jar and licked it like a little kid. I know this was stupid and Aunt Rosalie always got mad at Jacob because he taught me do that when I was about 3 months old.

As much as I would love to sneak down the hall and see Jacob with his clothes off, I had morals and I respected him. So I simply walked down the hall and knocked on the door, jar of honey still in my other hand.

"Come in, it's open." He called from inside.

When I opened the door, my heart stopped for a second as I laid eyes on the most handsome, charming, hot, sexy, and...and... I ran out of adjectives for the man standing in front of me. I nearly dropped the jar in my hand onto the carpet.

There stood Jacob black in a stunning black suit.

Something happened to my eyes and my jaw. I just couldn't take my eyes off him or close my mouth. _You're drooling! Stop starring!_ I reminded myself.

"What?"He asked noticing my gawking. "Do I look like a penguin?"

"Yeah." I said, chuckling to cover up my embarrassment at being caught staring. His eyebrows furrowed. "A very handsome penguin, Jake. And a very big one." I reassured. We both burst out laughing at my joke.

"You really think so?"He asked as his laughter faded. I knew he was asking about the handsome part. He looked so delicious running his hands thru his hair sheepishly right now.

"I know so." He grinned like an idiot at my comment. That smile just made my whole day.

I got another scoop of honey out of the jar and licked it off my finger like a kid. I caught Jacob looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What? Did I spill some on my shirt or something?" I asked. I turned around to look at my reflection in his mirror.

"How the hell do I get this tie on?" He asked trying his best to put his tie on. He was failing miserably. It didn't go un-noticed by me that he'd changed the subject to ignore my question.

Jacob had never ignored my questions until recently. _What the hell is up with him these days?_

"You act like such a child, sometimes, Jacob! You don't know how to tie a tie? How old are you, anyways?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"We can't all be perfect, like you, Miss. Vampire-Princess?" He teased, mock bowing to me. I curtsied back as I laughed

"Okay. I'll help you. Just let me go wash this honey off my fingers so I don't mess up your suit." I said turning to leave, but his pout stopped me. "What?"

"It's not fair that you get to eat sweet things and I'm stuck trying on this penguin suit. I want some, but I can't eat in this suit or pixie would kill me." He said, still pouting.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about it?"I asked not knowing what I could do to help him.

"I, umm... never mind I'll just eat it afterwards"

"No tell me what you were going to say, Jake." I coaxed. I didn't know why he was so shy all of the sudden. I mean, he's never been this shy around me.

"You're already eating it so..." He trailed off. I finally got his meaning. If my Jacob wanted honey, then honey he'd get, no matter what.

I closed the distance between us in 2 steps and then dipped two fingers into the jar again. I raised them up towards his lips as he dipped his head low for me. He placed his hands on my waist, tying my stomach in knots and then gently, trying not to spill the honey on his clothes, I brought my fingers to his mouth.

As I slid my fingers into his mouth, his lips closed around my fingers for a short moment. That moment warmed up every part of my body. I noticed that these were the same fingers that I'd been licking honey from, just moments ago.

"Again." He whispered and I complied.

Jacob's lips were already parted and my heart was pounding in anticipation. I slid my fingers into his mouth, trying to control my body's reaction. He closed his mouth around my fingers, and sucked. I gasped when his tongue came up to lick the honey from my finger tips. By the time when he released my fingers, my head was spinning.

Without thinking, I dipped my finger back into the jar and brought my sticky fingers to my mouth and licked the honey from them. I almost moaned when I tasted the lingering taste of Jacob on my fingers. I only realized what I'd just done when Jacob tightened his grip on me.

My whole body tensed at the realization.

"I... I am sorry...I....I'll be right back!" I stammered and ran out of the room before he could say anything. Jacob just stood there stunned.

I put the jar back on top of the fridge and washed my hands. My breathing was irregular and my head was still spinning from the memory of his taste in my mouth. One thing I was sure of now, was that he tasted like he smelled. He tasted like Jacob.

I splashed some water on my face to snap myself out it before I went back into his room.

By the time I got there, he had removed the coat and button down shirt and was just in his black pants and white wife beater. He looked handsome in that too. The wife beater hugged his chest muscles perfectly and the movement of his arms when he was folding the clothes, flexing his muscles, was simply hypnotizing.

Here I go again...

I noticed that he still hadn't tied his tie so, to relieve some of the tension in the room, I took the tie in my hand and climbed up to stand on his bed.

"Come here." I said.

He was confused at first but then I wrapped the tie around his neck and then began to tie it. With me standing on the bed, I was much taller than him, so I was able to tie the tie easily. The only downside was that his head was right in front of my breasts. The closeness caused heat to spread thru my body, settling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if this position should make me uncomfortable or not, but I sure as hell liked it.

I tensed when I felt his hot breath on my chest and the hand that I'd placed on his arm tightened its grasp. _Why do I keep forgetting that promise I made to myself?_

"There." I said when I was done. Jake seemed a little lost and didn't seem to hear me at first.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said when he came out of his daze. "Thanks Nessie." He kissed my cheek and I felt my skin burn where his lips pressed against my skin.

"Now, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could watch a movie." I offered, not really caring what we did. I just wanted to spend time with my Jacob like earlier days.

"Sure sure." He replied and offered me his hand to climb off the bed. But I didn't take it. It was the fourth time I'd rejected him today, but I didn't want things to get more awkward between us.

I walked out of his room to give him privacy to change back into his clothes. I walked out to the living room to pick out a movie to watch. Jacob liked action movies, while I, like any other girl, liked romance. I decided on _Pearl Harbour _so I grabbed the DVD and stuck it in the DVD player.

By the time it was thru the previews I'd got some food for Jacob to eat because I knew that he would be hungry. He'd changed by then and came and sat on the couch.

"What's with girls and romance movies?" He asked when he saw which movie was it.

"The same thing that you have with action movies." I replied from the kitchen and he laughed at my comment.

I brought some pizza which I'd heated up, and some popcorn for him and I'd found some soda in the back of the fridge so I'd brought 2 of those for us. He saw me with my arms full of food and instantly got up to help me.

"You didn't have to do that, Nessie." He said sounding concerned.

"Shut up Jake." I joked, and then I instantly checked to see if I'd hurt his feelings, but he was already back to watching movie.

We ate the pizza; well actually he ate most of it, in silence as we watched the movie. I got the idea that my abnormal behaviour wasn't going completely unnoticed by Jake. But I wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything about it.

As he finished the pizza he brought his hand up to his forehead and pressed it tightly against his temple. I was immediately concerned.

"Do you have a headache Jake?" I asked. Even being a wolf didn't make him immune to headaches. I touched his head, which was burning, but that was usual for Jake.

"I've just got a lot on my mind." He said, still rubbing his temples.

I suddenly had an idea to make him feel better. "Stand up Jake." I told him.

This caught him off guard. "Why?" He asked.

"Just do what I say." I ordered as he grudgingly stood up. "Now sit on the ground with your back against the couch." I told him.

"Whatever you say, Nessie."

I sat on that couch directly behind Jacob. Then I once again placed both my hands on his head and pulled his head into my lap.

"I'm going to give you a scalp massage." I informed him and he slowly closed his eyes.

I began to rub his forehead gently, applying small amounts of pressure on his pulse points to make him feel better.

"Wow Ness! I didn't know you were so good at this. It feels so good."

"Like I said you would." I said and rolled my eyes. Of course, his were still closed, so he didn't see me do so.

Then Jake rolled his head to the side so that I could massage the right side of his forehead. I was still wearing his shirt which was long but not long enough and since I was sitting Indian style on the couch, this movement made it ride up to my thighs.

When Jacob's warm cheek and lips touched the skin of my inner thigh, we both tensed and my hands froze. He noticed my lack of movement and shrugged out of my grasp immediately.

"I'm sorry Ness... I shouldn't have done that...I..." He trailed off, obviously searching for the words.

I know I'd rejected Jacob a lot today but when he rejected me like that I felt really bad. He stood up and sat on the other end of the couch, maintaining an appropriate distance from me, burying his face in his hands.

"Nessie?" He asked after a few silent seconds.

"Ye-yeah" My voice quivered. I was close to crying now.

He met my gaze and looked straight in my eyes for a long second. He observed the hurt expression on my face.

In the next heart beat, he'd pulled me into his arms and I found myself snuggled up to his chest trying to hold back the tears. But they came any ways. This newfound awkwardness between Jacob and I was the reason for the tears. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Nessie, you know that I love right?" I sensed an edge of insecurity in his tone.

I immediately nodded in his chest. "And you can share every secret with me." I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Then why can't you tell me what's bothering you, honey?" He sounded so concerned and sad at that moment. I was right. He had noticed my strange behaviour around him.

"Is it about what happened last night? Because I'm so sorry."

Last night? I hadn't even thought about it. My sweet Jacob, he thinks that what happened in that dark alley last night, made me scared of him. I shook my head letting him know that it had nothing to do with last night.

"Then tell me, honey." He kissed my hair. "No matter what, I will still love you more than anything in the whole world."

His pleading expression and pained tone broke something in me. Suddenly all of the past week's events came crashing down on me. Every time we'd come too close. Every time my stomach twisted in on itself with butterflies. Every pang of jealousy I'd felt toward Leah. It all came over me like a wave, washing my resolve away with it.

I wanted to keep him forever and ever, but how long could I go on pretending he was just my best friend? He was so much more then that; he was my everything. I had to tell him the truth.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sure you all didn't see that coming. Next chapter will be Paul and Rachel's wedding and Jake and Nessie will be together soon. But still to be on the safer side – don't get your hopes up because I am really busy. But I'll try to update soon.

One thing which gets me writing fast is **REVIEWS. **

**A REVIEW FOR THE PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	11. Wolf IMPRINT Soulmates?

**A/N:** Okay so I know that its been ages since I updated but life had been so hectic. My life has become a living hell right now. I met an accident last week and my nose is broken, my lips are swollen right now. i cant type with my left hand or cannot use it to do something for about a month. Doctor told me to take bed rest for 15 days. But i am feeling better day by day, so dont worry.

SO here's what you all should worry about- My computer got virus and after its formating, every single thing which I had in it was erased. Yes, my songs, videos, movies and all other stuff is erased **INCLUDING THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS OF 'MY WOLF'.**

I feel like shit right now, i am so depressed that I just want to die.

But, its good the next chapter is ready and I had it saved in my inbox, so yeah I'll update in the next few days.

Now lets talk about this chapter- I know that you all will want to kill me after this chapter but please consider my condition right now, i promise that Jacob and Nessie will take the next step of their relation in the next chapter. Its just that i was not ready for them to be together yet.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything in this world. Everything is gone, my stuff, my laptop,my life.

* * *

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

-Gotta be somebody; Nickelback

* * *

He moved his hands up and down my arms, attempting to calm me down. "Talk to me honey." He said softly. But all that came out my mouth were more sobs. He crushed me to his chest again and ran his hands over my hair, rocking me back and forth. _He was trying to sooth me._

Jacob always seemed to know what I needed. Why was he so oblivious to this then? Wasn't it obvious? Or was he just ignoring me because he doesn't want to hurt me._ I'm his best friend, right? And he said that he wouldn't ever get mad and will always love me. Then why is it so difficult to tell him?_

He moved my head from his chest when my sobs had died down to sniffles. He wiped off the streaks of tears from my cheeks with his thumb and placed a heart melting kiss on my forehead.

Then I looked into his eyes and saw that he was still waiting for me to go on.

I really didn't know how to tell him. I mean this is something I normally would have planned out word for word, but I hadn't. So I moved my hands on his neck to his cheeks, not showing him anything, but just resting them there, feeling him.

I stared into his eyes and only found purity there. He was confused by my actions, I could tell. He unconsciously moved one of his hands, which were resting on my waist, to my thigh which was bare as the long shirt rose up a little because of how I was sitting.

He brought his face a little towards mine like he was going to place a kiss on my cheeks or forehead again, but this time I turned my head a little and his lips landed very illegally near my lips, the corners of our lips brushing. I wished I had turned my head a little bit more so his lips would touch mine. He squeezed my thigh with his warm hand. I couldn't help but react to his touch as I arched myself towards him and sighed.

For the thousandth time this week he tensed up again and removed me from his lap immediately but gently.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." He turned a little pink. But I was far too hurt to notice his embarrassment. Still I conjured up the courage to tell him the truth.

"Jake I'm-" _in love with you_. The second half didn't come out of my mouth because I was cut off by a loud thud on the door. Both of our eyes snapped towards the door.

There stood Paul with Rachel pushed up against the wall kissing passionately. Or to say it more accurately- sucking face.

I don't think either of them realized we were there because they started to unbutton each other's shirts feverishly, touching and kissing every piece of exposed skin available.

It happed just so fast that neither of us were able to process what was going on. In the next instant Paul's shirt was on the floor and he had undone the top 4 buttons of Rachel's shirt.

"I'm just going to fucking rip it off." he growled in her ear. It would have been too quiet for human ears but it was loud enough to be heard by our extra sensitive ears.

By this point Jacob had gained some of his composure back and he chose this moment to speak up. "What the fuck Paul?" I could sense the alpha wolf in his angry tone. I shuddered at it without meaning to; he used it so rarely that I almost always associated it with danger.

I wasn't sure if his anger was because they had interrupted us or because Paul was all over Jake's sister. I couldn't help hoping it was the first one.

Upon hearing Jake's voice the embracing couples faces, still attached, snapped towards us, and they fell apart immediately. The blush on Rachel's skin was so deep that I would have been able to make it out under her tan skin even if I was a human. _Now they get it._

"Oh, Jake!" Paul started to babble, "We didn't think anyone was home, so we were just-"

"So you were just going to _fuck_ my sister a day before your wedding?" Jacob yelled.

Okay so I've heard Jake curse before, but not that often because my father really didn't like it; he didn't want anyone to corrupt me. But hearing Jake curse like that made him even hotter in my eyes.

"Get your ass out of my house right now, Paul, before I cancel your wedding." _Again the alpha tone. _For the first time in my life he was behaving like an overprotective brother to someone other than me. Even if he was younger than Rachel he played the part very well.

Paul immediately picked his shirt up from the floor and stormed out the front door like a puppy following his master's orders. Even if Paul wasn't in Jacob's pack, I could tell that Jacob held authority over him. After all he was the rightful alpha_. My alpha._

He turned to Rachel who was still staring at the door through which Paul had just left. She looked pissed off.

"And you-"Jacob started to say, alpha tone still lingering slightly. Rachel sensed it too and she cut him off.

"I am not in your pack Jake. You have no crazy wolf powers over me so that won't work on me. Besides, I'm still older then you." She scowled as she poked Jake in the chest, clearly fired up. She then looked over Jakes shoulder and realized my presence.

"Hey Nessie! Don't mind my lil' bro. He's just jealous because he doesn't get any." She said more to Jacob then me. "It's okay Jakey; you'll get some before too long. Don't be jealous." She winked at him. He didn't say anything; in fact he froze as if she had told me some kind of secret.

Rachel walked over and flopped down on the couch beside me and patted the space next to her signalling for Jacob to sit. He obeyed her and sat next to her without saying a word.

"Now that's a good boy!" She said as she ruffled his hair, treating him like the younger brother he was.

"Come on. We'll all watch the movie together. This is my favourite too, Nessie. We haven't spent much time together since you've been here." She said to me. She sounded a little drunk. But the alcohol didn't make me dizzy because she was covered by Paul's scent. I wondered what they had been doing out this late.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me on my cheek. I felt a twinge of disgust as I remembered that those were the same lips she'd been kissing Paul with just minutes ago. I noticed she didn't kiss Jake, because he was still pissed at her.

For the first time in my life, I kind of hated Rachel. It was because she'd interrupted our important conversation; but somewhere in the back of my mind I was thankful because otherwise my big mouth would have spilled my secret and ruined my relationship with Jacob. How long would I be able to keep this from Jacob though? He was my everything. I had never kept anything from him, let alone the biggest secret of all. That I considered him my mate, and that I felt like curling up in a ball on the floor and crying until everything worked itself back into being normal. Which was impossible of course.

Halfway through the movie Rachel was asleep, snoring lightly on my shoulder, her legs in Jacob's lap. She wasn't heavy to me so I could easily bear her weight. Thank you half vampire strength.

"Just let me take her to her room" Jacob said and carried her out of the room. I followed after him and saw the loving side of him as he placed her gently in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He was such a good brother even if she was mad at him. I felt my heart melt.

Before he caught me staring at the private family moment, I rushed to the small room next to the bathroom where the dryer was. My clothes were dry so I changed as fast as I could.

As I was doing up the upper buttons of my shirt, Jacob entered the room. He immediately covered his eyes and made a 180 degree turn as soon as he saw me changing. I was sure that my cheeks were beet red now.

I walked out of the small room and found him standing with his back to me with his head in his hands muttering some curses. He acknowledged my presence when I cleared my throat by turning around to face me.

"Look Nessie, I'm sorry, I should have knocked first."

"It's okay Jake. I was done anyway." I said but he didn't say anything back.

There was an awkward silence between us for a few moments. I was the one to break it.

"Actually I think I should get home." It was a lie, but I knew I'd spill if I stayed here with him. I could see his face change to sadness and I knew he thought I didn't want to spend time with him. "Mom and Dad will be worried if I'm not home soon." I tried to clarify so he wouldn't feel that I didn't want to hang out with him.

"Okay, you're probably right. Just let me get the keys." He said as he started towards the kitchen.

"No Jake. Stay here with Rachel. What if Paul tries to sneak over here?" Even if I wasn't very happy with Rachel right now, I still didn't want to see her become a widow before she was even married.

"Okay. Then just let me call someone to take you home." He moved back into the living room to get to the phone.

"Hey Leah!" He said after dialling a number.

Shit! I really didn't want to go home with Leah. I'd rather go alone through the woods then be with her for any amount of time.

"Oh? Then how about Quil?" He asked

"S'okay. Send him over." He sounded a little pissed as he hung up the phone a little roughly.

"What?" I asked thankful that it wasn't Leah. Anyone would be better than her.

"Seth will come take you home." He said offhandedly.

"That sounds great!" I smiled but I guess I said something wrong because Jacob looked hurt.

We waited on the porch steps in silence. I was dreading the moment when Jake would ask me about what I was going to say earlier in the evening. But he didn't bring up the topic. It was sometimes mesmerising how well Jake knew what to do to make me feel comfortable. _Then why doesn't he love me like I love him? _I asked myself.

Seth was there in just a few minutes. He came out of the woods buttoning up his shirt. Jacob threw the keys to Seth. I didn't even know that were in his hands. Seth caught them without even flinching. I stood up and started for the car.

"Nessie?" Jake asked all of the sudden. Seth seemed to understand something when Jacob made eye contact with him and he walked over and got in the rabbit giving us some alone time.

"Yeah?" I asked, not making an eye contact with him.

"Look at me Ness!" I couldn't help but shudder at the alpha tone lingering in his voice.

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and made me face him. When I met his eyes, for the first time in my life his expression was unreadable to me.

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologized. But for what?

Maybe I looked confused so he said, "I shouldn't have come in there when you were changing." Oh! My Jacob was so sweet. I hadn't even thought about it that much and he was apologizing for it.

"It's okay Jake. I was almost dressed anyway." I stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek goodbye but he lifted my feet off the ground and hugged me tightly burying his face in the crook of my neck. I turned my face and did the same, inhaling his deep earthly scent.

His breath tickled my neck in a very non-laughable way. I think we held onto each other for more than a decent amount of time, so I let go of him.

He brushed the hair off my face and kissed my forehead whispering, "Goodnight, my Nessie! Sleep well Honey!" The way Jake called me honey and how caring he was all the time just made me weak in the knees.

I got in the passenger seat of the rabbit and waved goodbye with a smile. One thing I liked about Seth that he knew how to adapt to the mood of the people around him but he's still not too perceptive.

We drove in perfect non-awkward silence. I was really tiered and just wanted to crawl into my bed and go to sleep. After all I was one of the bride's maids tomorrow at Rachel's wedding, I needed energy.

"Goodnight Nessie." Seth said as we pulled up in the driveway.

"Won't you come in?" I asked him because he usually greeted my parents. He'd always gotten along really well with vampires.

"You're forgetting that I'm one of the groomsmen tomorrow. I don't want to fall asleep during the ceremony." He said as if he had read my mind.

"I bet werewolves could do without 8 hours of sleep when all they do is sit around all day. But it's your decision, sleeping beauty." I joked and hugged him goodbye.

"How was your day honey?" My mom asked as soon as I walked into the living room of the cottage. I was really tiered and wasn't ready to give my mom an edited flashback of the day like I used to do when I was younger. But before I opened my mouth to make some excuse, to make some excuse, my dad said-

"Let the girl breathe, Bella. Go to bed Renesmee. We are going out on a hunting trip tomorrow morning during the wedding and won't be back until tomorrow night." I just nodded and rushed to my room to bury myself in the cosiness of my soft bed.

Even if Jacob hadn't invited my family for Rachel's wedding, the rule about no vampires in La Push had been ceased for the week so as Alice could get all the planning for the last minute wedding done. But dad thought it would better that the treaty be kept tact as much as possible. He knew that in spite of Jacob's ease, some of the other werewolves were uncomfortable with the idea of vampires in La Push.

I changed into my pyjamas as quickly as possible, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Xxx

The wedding was to be held in the Quileute church and the reception was in the garden outside the small church.

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it might burst out of my chest at any moment_. Why the hell did I have to walk down the aisle first? Oh yeah because I'm the youngest bridesmaid._ I reminded myself.

The music began softly; a sweet melody flowing through the whole church. I took a deep breath and began my walk down the white aisle. The flowers I held in my hands felt heavy all of the sudden and the heels I was wearing were no longer comfortable either. As I walked down the aisle I could feel all the eyes in the church on me. At least their gaze's would soon turn to the bride when she entered the hall.

When I reached the alter I quickly took my place and turned to face the pews of people. I lifted my gaze from the floor only to find a pair of black eyes staring at me. I felt my cheeks grow warm under his penetrating gaze. If I thought he was looking good in the suit yesterday, then he was nearing illegally hot today.

I was unable to take my eyes off him. I nearly melted when I saw him standing there, just like in fairytales. Then he smiled his heart warming smile and I was sure that most of the females in the hall had to catch their breaths.

The wedding was based on Quileute culture. I loved everything about the culture because everything was so ancient and beautiful.

After the ceremony there was the reception. A dance floor was set up in the middle of the garden, with the tables of food on the other side. Flowers decorated everything. Alice really did a great job.

All of the people cheered when Paul escorted Rachel to the dance floor for their first dance. The next dance was for the best man and the maid of honour.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight!" I was startled when I felt Jake's breath on the side of my neck. I tuned to face him and found him staring deep into my eyes. I looked him in the eyes and noticed that they weren't fully black like normal; he had a tint of brown colour in them. His eyes were a dark brownish colour that I'd never noticed.

Before my mind was composed enough to tell him that he looked handsome, he kissed my cheek and was off to the dance floor with Leah. I touched my hand to the skin where his lips had kissed and felt it burning, aching for his touch again.

I wished that I was the maid of honour because I wanted so badly to dance with Jacob tonight. I hoped he'd asked me for a dance later because I was too much of a coward to ask him.

When Jacob danced with Leah it was as if he set the floor on fire. His dancing was so synchronised and graceful. For being such a large man, Jacob did things very delicately and gracefully which was just...... _extraordinary._

I hated the fact that I was so short and he was so much taller than me. Actually, now that I thought about it, he was the tallest man here. But Leah was the tallest woman here too. Maybe 6'1 or something; I think that comes with being a werewolf or something, they were all so tall. It didn't go unnoticed by me that she was closer to Jacob's height. It made them look beautiful dancing together. Right about now I would have given anything to be held in his arms like that.

Quil came over and asked me to dance and we made our way to the dance floor together. He was like a big brother to me, so caring and sweet. The pack called him chocolate boy; more because of his sweet nature than his chocolate coloured fur as a wolf.

He wasn't a bad dancer, but he wasn't better than Jacob. Maybe it was because he didn't seem to be focusing on dancing. His eyes were wandering over my shoulders to someone else.

"What?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see what was behind me. I felt a pang of jealousy when I thought it could be Leah.

"Claire wants to dance with me." He stated, but before I could be offended he backed it up with-

"I mean, when this traditional dance of bridesmaids and groomsmen is over, then I'll dance with her." He smiled over my shoulders and I was sure it was to Claire.

"It's okay Quil. We'll be done with this soon." _I want to dance with Jacob anyways... if he asks me._ I added in my mind.

There was something going on with Quil and Claire. I have observed a very strong bond between them for as long as I could remember. It was like she was more important to him than anything in the world. I'd never objected to their relationship because it reminded me of how Jacob and I used to be. I wondered if Claire would have to face the same awkwardness I was facing now.

How foolish of me to think that; surely she wouldn't fall for her best friend like me. Besides Quil is 17 years older than her, even if he didn't age. But the age difference was almost as bad in my case. _Age doesn't count in the vampire world._ I reminded myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Quil's dance with me and went to dance with little Claire. He called Embry over to dance me as he left, so that I wouldn't be standing there all alone.

"What's up with Quil and Claire?" I asked him, nodding with my head. That was the only thing on my mind right now as I looked at little Claire standing on Quil's feet as they danced.

"She is his everything. It's funny, isn't it? How that little kid has such a big man wrapped around her fingers." I was even more confused now.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He turned us so he was facing Quil and Claire rather than me and smiled at them in pure adoration.

"I mean she's his everything; she's his life, nothing matters to him but her. He imprinted on her. I know imprinting on kid is weird but who knows better than you, right?" He asked me. It seemed like he was expecting me to continue talking or something. But I was at a loss of words; this was a totally new territory for me. I'd heard the word imprint before in books and in Quileute stories. I knew it meant something about how you are bound to love your imprint. Like a mother loves her newborn child and would do anything to protect it.

He started speaking again when I didn't. "I dunno which phase of the relationship you are at yet, but I kinda feel like you're both close to the end. Huh?" He winked and a smirked played across his lips.

I didn't understand who he was talking about when he said 'both' so I tried to ask him. "But-"He cut me off.

"I've been in the head of the imprinted guys and I know that their love for their imprints extend to no end. I mean she's his soul-mate and a wolf is bound to give everything to his mate." Out of everything he said I only caught the two most important words- 'wolf' and 'mate'.

"A wolf imprints on their soul-mates?" I asked bewildered. That meant there was no chance of Jacob and I being together in the future when he had a soul mate waiting out there in the world.

"Duh, Nessie." He made me feel like I was missing a piece of information that was very important to the subject.

"Like Sam imprinted on Emily; Jared on Kim; Paul on Rachel and Jacob on-"

"Jacob imprinted?" So there was no soul-mate out there waiting. He'd already found her. "Jacob found his soul-mate and he didn't tell me?" I mumbled more to myself then to him.

"Wait. He hasn't told you yet?" Embry said, sounding panicked. We stopped dancing which I took for a bad sign. "Oh shit Nessie-"I didn't hear what he said next because I was off running towards the woods just to get away from all the true love and soul-mates surrounding me. I just couldn't face so much love when the man I considered to be my mate would never be with me.

My world had just shattered before my eyes. I'd lost every drop of hope for being with Jacob I'd had left. I ran as fast as I could. I ran so fast that I wasn't able to breathe; but it didn't matter if I was able to breathe or not because the person I breathed for would never be mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Dont forget to** review, **it will make me heal faster. **Next chapter will be up on FRIDAY**. I promise. **Hey I am on Twitter **as 'justAdamnBOOK', you can follow me and see if I survived.

Here's the link for my twitter account-

twitter(dot)com/justAdamnBOOK


	12. Love me like I love you

**A/N:** I do not know if you have noticed it or not but I never really thank my beta. In addition, I feel extremely sorry for that. So here's it is

A big thanks to** theholyhorehay **, my beta. You are great; I don't know what I would do without you. Really thanks a lot.

Thank you all readers for reviewing my work and setting my story on your alerts and favourites.

I do not know what to say about this chapter because it says a lot itself so I will not say anything else now, go read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, But Rihanna is my Idol and I love her and all of her songs.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Love me like I love you, Jacob.**

* * *

_I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it._

_-Rehab;Rihanna_

* * *

I could feel the cold biting at me where the sleeveless bride's maid dress didn't cover me up. I heard the thumping of feet behind me and knew that it was Jacob from the smell. He was following me in his human form.

"Go away Jacob! Leave me alone." I yelled at him. I thought he'd understand that I was serious because I called him 'Jacob' not 'Jake'; but he just started running faster to keep up with me. I increased my pace to get away from him.

I may be a half-vampire but I inherited my father's speed and I could give this man a run for his money when he was in his human form.

I was angry, hurt, and upset all at the same time. I've always listened what Jacob said and trusted his decisions at every step of my life. When he asked me to drop a topic, I dropped it and never brought it up again.

I've always respected his decisions and now I asked for one thing and he wasn't willing to give it to me.

The woods thinned and I smelt the salt of the ocean. We had reached First Beach. He still followed me in silence so I gave up and slowed down. I still wasn't ready to face him, so I just stood there with my back to him. His foots steps stopped directly behind me.

"Why the hell did you follow me Jake? Can't you

, he had the nerve to place his big warm hand on my shoulder. But before I was able to shrug it off his just leave me alone for one fucking second?" I yelled at him while still facing the ocean.

Even if he understood that I was very upset and serious words froze me.

"I promise to leave you alone, Nessie, if that's what you want. Just tell me what's going on with you honey. You seem out of it these days. Do you not want me around you anymore? Just tell me, okay? I'll do whatever you want. Just tell me Ness and if I can do anything to fix it then I'll try my best." The hurt and the pain in his voice burned through my heart.

I felt the tears of guilt building up in my eyes. It wasn't Jacob's fault that he met his soul-mate when he was mine. He was just trying to tell me indirectly that he and I could never be together.

I was the fool here who just kept throwing myself at him. He didn't deserve this kind of behaviour from me. Jacob was suffering because of me and that was the last thing on the earth I wished for him.

The tears I'd been holding back until now came bursting out like a dam being released and I took hold of the tree in front of me to keep from falling. Jacob's instinct was faster and his hand that was not on my shoulder came up to hold onto my waist so that I wouldn't fall.

The sobs wouldn't stop and he came closer to me, hugging me from behind. He moved his hands from my shoulders and tried to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes.

"Don't cry Renesmee, please." I knew he was sincere because he used my full name. "Don't cry over me." He said again, pure, unadulterated pain reflecting in his voice as he spoke. This didn't help me to stop crying but just made me cry harder.

I felt so bad because I'd been so harsh towards him and still he was comforting me in every way he could. He was just so perfect and that's why imperfect me didn't deserve him. I blinked furiously trying to stop crying.

"I-I am not...cry-crying over...y-ou.!" I said as tears and sobs cracked my broken voice

...I'm just crying because I'm a silly half-vampire; your mortal enemy who you care about and feel a need to protect for some reason. ..I'm just crying because you don't see the woman I've become...I'm crying because once a vampire finds her mate, she can't exist without him and I've found my mate in you.

I'm just crying because you already have a soul mate and didn't even bother to tell me about her. I'm just crying because I'm going to be broken for the rest of my life.

I wanted to tell him this so badly but I didn't have the nerve. Instead I turned around to face him and placed my hand on his warm cheeks and concentrated on the memory I wanted to show him.

I was four years old, but I looked about thirteen. Jake and I were out in the woods hunting. After I was full from feeding on an elk we decided to sit on the grass under a tree. We called it our tree. Jacob even carved our names in it.

I hadn't been back to that tree since then because we moved away from forks shortly after that. It was near where the shore of First Beach ended, connecting it to a bay. Jake had discovered it when he was younger and I felt special because he'd only ever shared his place with me. That was our last hunting before my family moved.

"Come on Nessie! We should go; otherwise your folks will start wondering where you are." He stood up and gave me his hand to help me up.

"I don't want to go Jake. It's so sunny today, it's NEVER sunny. Come on, let's sit for a little while longer." I asked him, pouting. I'd recently figured out that he couldn't ignore that face.

"Hey! Save that look for your dad when he asks why we were late." He said, sitting down next to me. "Just another half an hour and then we'll head back. Besides, as strong as I am, you know I can take down all six bloodsuckers at one time." He stated. As always Jake gave me what I wanted.

"Real funny Jake!" I tried to sound sarcastic but failed to hold back my smile. I scooted closer to him resting my head on his broad chest. No matter how sunny the weather was Jacob's warmth couldn't be compared to it.

We just sat there in silence as the sun shone down. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. The next thing I knew, I felt myself being picked up by warm hands. As I opened my eyes Jake whispered to me, "Shh... its okay honey. Go back to sleep." Jacob said.

I was already awake, so I looked up at him and said, "I'm awake now Jake. You can put me down." He set me on my feet and kept a hand on my arm until I was steady.

He kissed my forehead and went behind a tree to shift. He came back in his wolf form with his clothes in his mouth. I took his clothes from him so they wouldn't get wet from the saliva.

I suddenly had a crazy thought. I had done it so often when I was smaller, but as I grew up we just didn't do it anymore. I didn't want something to change mine and Jacob's relationship because I got bigger.

But I was afraid to ask him. It was something that he might not think was appropriate anymore. He noticed the hesitation in my eyes and nudged me in the stomach with his nose. I swallowed my fear; this was Jacob, my best friend; what was there to be afraid of? I brought my quivering hand to his cheek, digging my fingers into his fur to find skin to skin contact.

I showed him how I used to ride on his back when I was little and how much we'd both enjoyed it. I showed him the feel of the cold wind blowing in my face as he ran and his warmth under my hands. I wasn't even finished showing him what I wanted when he snatched his clothes out of my hands and walked back behind the tree.

Tears started to build behind my eyes as his rejection washed over me. Short breaths escaped from my nose as I sobbed, proving that I was crying.

Jacob came out from behind the tree, pulling his t-shirt on. "Why are you crying Nessie?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. It would be more appropriate to say he crushed me to his chest. He was trying to sooth me and give me a feeling of protection

"I thought you were angry." I said as I slowly stopped crying.

"I'm not angry." He stated. "I could never be angry at you honey. Don't ever be afraid to ask me for anything."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure Ness! I promise to give you everything you want." With that he kissed my forehead with his warm lips.

"Do you remember that Jacob?" I asked him.

"Of course I do Nessie." He was still confused, but he got the idea after I remained silent for a few moments. A few tears still escaped my eyes but I wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Tell me honey, what do you want? You know I will always give you anything you want." Before I could say anything he said again- "Tell me honey! I won't get mad or anything; just, please, don't close me off. I need you." He begged. Another tear rolled down my cheek because I'd made him beg and I knew he could never give me what I wanted. He caught the tear in his palm before it could run off my face.

I wanted to tell him so many things. I wanted to open up to him, leaving no secrets between us.

"Renesmee?" He asked me again.

I want you to kiss me Jake. I want you to love me, like my Uncles love my Aunts; like my father loves my mother; like a wolf loves his imprint; like ...like I love you Jake . Love me just like I love you.

I wanted to say all of this to Jacob but I didn't have the courage to.

Suddenly, Jacob tightened his grip on me and moved closer, almost illegally close. So close that I was stuck between him and the tree. There was no escape; not that I really wanted to escape anyway.

He brushed my hair off my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. Then without any indication he lowered his lips and kissed the space where my shoulder met my neck. I froze there.

All he's ever done was kiss my forehead or cheeks. This was a much more intimate kiss. It was in a place where only couples were allowed to kiss. He didn't remove his lips after placing the kiss there but let his lips linger and brushed them along the whole length of my neck.

His breathe left me tingling and made it impossible to concentrate on what was happening. I nearly suffered a heart attack when his hot tongue reached out and he licked me a little. Did he really just LICK me?

"Tell me honey! I promise not to get mad." Something in his voice gave me confidence. But how did he except me to speak when his lips were on me like that. Besides, didn't he have an imprint already? Why was he doing this to me? I knew he'd never betray anyone, so I knew he'd never leave his imprint for me. Did he imprint on a child then?

"Yes." He said. That's when I realized that my hand was still on his face. He had heard my question through my thoughts.

"I did imprint on a baby, Renesmee. That baby was you. When you were born I imprinted on you." He said these words in a whisper close to my ear.

"Are you serious?" I asked already knowing that Jacob would never joke about something like this. He just nodded his response.

That means...Jacob was mine. He has always been mine. We were meant for each other; two pieces of a puzzle. He was MY soul-mate. That's why he has always been there for every step of my life.

But I still wasn't sure if he just loved me or if he was in love with me. The fact that Jacob imprinted on me would have to be good enough for now because that meant that someday he'd fall in love with me. But what if I wanted that day to be today?

Knowing that the rejection could break me more than anything else, I gathered up the courage to tell him the truth. He moved his face from my neck and I looked into his eyes.

His eyes were glistening and there was a new emotion filling the brown colour of his eyes. The emotion was very similar to what I'd seen in my dream Jacob's face. He placed both his hands on either side of my face wiping the traces of tears from my cheeks. I didn't even remember I'd been crying.

"Kiss me Jake" I said in a single breathe; soft, but clear enough for him to understand.

I watched, as if in slow motion, as he lowered his face to mine. His lips were warm and dry just like in my dreams, but so much better because this was reality. This was real and no one could wake me up; no one could shatter my hopes and dreams.

The way his lips moved with mine cause a shiver to run down my spine and it was becoming hard for me to suppress the rough moan in the back of my throat. This was my first kiss but I wasn't foolish to think that it was Jacob's. So I followed his lead, allowing his lips to mould with mine in perfect synchronisation.

As much I wanted to spend the rest of my life kissing Jacob, we were both humans in some ways and both had the need for oxygen, so he pulled his lips away from mine but did not lose contact with my skin. His lips travelled along the length of my neck. I tried to breathe but my mind was almost too busy concentrating on the other important emotions I was having then to try to breathe.

"I am in love with you Nessie. I have always loved you. I love you so damn much." He said over and over. I was convinced that he loved me but hearing it out loud filled me with desire and warmth. It felt as if my veins were filled with his love instead of blood.

"I love you too Jacob. I love you so much." With that he crashed his lips to mine again and I found that no matter how many times he kissed me, it would always feel different and it would never get old.

Jacob was mine and I was his in every possible way. Nothing could separate us and that's all I needed.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it?

Come on there's gotta be something you want to say about it. Then what are you waiting for just click on the review button below.

**Oh and one last thing, for those of you who will ask- **YES, Jacob heard Nessie's thoughts when she wanted him to kiss her and love her.** So do not get confused there** Nessie thought without meaning to project it on Jacob's mind because her hand was on Jacob's face.** Remember Jacob will never kiss Nessie without her consent, but he got confidence when he heard it in her thoughts.

Remember ****A REVIEW FOR THE PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER! *****

STAY TUNED GUYS,** THE JOURNEY OF JACOB AND RENESMEE'S LIFE HAS JUST BEGUN.**

Follow me on twitter- twitter(dot)com/justAdamnBOOK


	13. Acceptance

**A/N:** A big thanks for Theholyray for beta reading this story. I know that she takes time but I can never find someone as good as her. You are very good at proof reading, Keep it up girl.

So there are a lot of things in this chapter. How the pack accepts Nessie and the how the Cullens will react. Charlie's reaction is there too; let's just say he's going to be a little rough on Jake. Poor guy.

I am sorry but you will notice that there's a lot Jacob in this chapter so there will be a little less of Jacob in the coming ones.

I really thank all the readers who read and review this story. You guys rock.

Okay so there can be a surprise for the ones who have reviewed each and every chapter of 'MY WOLF'.

**Remember that Jacob and Renesmee dance on Taylor swift's 'crazier' (song).**

Enjoy Reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this little fanfic. I just love to play with SM's twilight characters. And yeah like everyone I am a big fan of Taylor swift's songs but I didn't like that she was dating Taylor Lautner. I mean come on! They both have the same name, isn't it wired enough.

**Dedication**- To each and everyone out there who has ever been in love.

* * *

**CHAPTER-13**

**Acceptance**

* * *

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around, you make me crazier crazier_

_Feels like I am falling in and out_

_Lost in your eyes, you make me crazier crazier._

-Crazier; Taylor swift.

* * *

He broke our passionate kiss, leaving my head reeling and said, "We need to stop now."

I panicked. "Why? Was I bad at it?" It was my first kiss, but I wasn't foolish enough to think it had been Jacob's first too.

"No! No, Nessie. You're perfect. You're actually _too_ good at it; that's what's making it hard for me." I didn't understand what he was saying, and I couldn't try to figure it now because all my attention was on his lips.

"Just a little-" With that I brought his face down and crushed his warm lips to mine again. When his lips touched mine, it felt like electricity shot through every nerve of my body. He gave in to my kiss and I let him take the lead.

I almost had a heart attack when Jacob's tongue ran across my lower lip. I parted my lips for him and got my first taste of him. He tasted so good, even better than my dreams. He tasted like Jacob, my Jacob. He tasted just like he smelt. Like a fresh walk thru the forest just after it rained.

He lifted my feet off the ground and I tried my best not to wrap my legs around his waist. As much as I wanted to do just that, I wasn't sure if Jacob would like it or not. He had a firm grip on my waist and where his hands touched my back it almost burned. Every part of my body that touched his was burning but it wasn't because of our abnormal temperature. It was new and strange, but I just couldn't seem to get enough.

"I think we should head back now." He stated, breaking our kiss again. I let out a small whining sound, longing to feel his lips on mine again. I knew he meant we needed to stop, and I knew it was a good idea to stop for now, before things got too heated, but I still tried to push my luck.

"Just a little bit more."I pleaded.

"Do you have any idea how good that sounds to me right now? We have to go Ness." He said but he didn't reject me completely. Instead he kissed my nose and then my forehead but not my lips, where I wanted it the most.

"Happy?" He asked. I wasn't and he knew it, but I nodded anyway. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled for me.

"Look where we ended up." He said, indicating something behind me with his forefinger.

"Oh wow! I didn't even realize." I said. It was the place where Jacob and I had carved our names in the tree when I was younger. I hadn't been there since that day in the woods.

_Jacob and Nessie, together forever_ I read as I ran my fingers over the bark, tracing the words.

"It's still true." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "Now let's go, honey!"He said.

We walked at a human pace towards the reception to spend some time amongst our family and friends. It was so much different now, walking and holding each other's hands. We always used to hold each other's hands but now our fingers were interlaced, and every few moments, Jake would rub his thumb across the back of my hand, which only couples do. The idea of Jacob and I as couple was so… _enticing._

"So…do you want me to be your boyfriend?" He asked, a smirk playing across his lips. I was initially confused at how he just knew what I was thinking, but then he brought our interlaced hands in front of my eyes and I realized that he'd heard my thoughts. Crimson spread over my cheeks.

"Do you not want to be?" I asked.

"No! No Ness! What made you think that? Of course I want to. Remember that you are my life; I will be whatever you want me to be." He kissed the side of my temple because it was the closest part of me to him.

"But boyfriend doesn't come even close to what you mean to me." I said, shyly.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course Jake. I love you more than wolves love howling!" I winked and chuckled at my own joke. However, this most of meant a lot for Jacob because in the next instant he'd lifted me up in his arms bridal style and started placing kisses all over my face, but once again, still avoiding my lips.

His lips were millimeters away from mine and I could taste his breath on me. I didn't get why he wasn't kissing me. It was so frustrating.

"Damn it Jacob! Why are you not kissing me right now?" I felt volcano of heat erupt on my face when I heard myself say that. God, I sounded like such a pervert.

"It's just that I won't ever kiss you without your permission Nessie. It would hurt me too much if I hurt you or if I forced you into something you didn't want."

I was.. _touched_ by his words. There was no other word for it.

I was sure that no man in the world was as caring as Jacob was.

"You never need permission Jake. Just kiss me anytime and anywhere. I'm yours." I said honestly. He didn't need to ask me, I always wanted him to kiss me breathless.

There wasn't a change in the light around us, it was just as dark as before but I was sure that Jacob's pupils suddenly dilated. I wondered briefly if it was because of my words.

_It couldn't be._ I said to myself.

Our lips were still millimeters apart and this time we both moved towards each other at the same time. Again, my body caught fire when our lips touched.

It was as if electricity was flowing through his lips to mine and then through my whole body right to the earth for neutralization. The taste of his mouth was making my knees wobbly but my Jacob had a hold of my waist, to keep me from falling.

When we were both out of breath, I assumed that Jacob would stop us, but he just continued laying kisses along the length of my neck. It became increasingly hard not to let an embarrassing sound escape my lips when he placed a biting kiss on a sensitive spot on the side of my neck, near my chin.

When we'd both caught our breath, I pulled him to my mouth again. I would never get tiered of feeling that current flowing through my body whenever he kissed me.

"Everyone's waiting for us." He said when he broke the kiss again. But we just stood there for a while, regaining our breaths our foreheads pressed together.

He placed me on my feet and I readjusted my dress, which had ridden up a little while we were kissing.

We walked hand in hand out of the woods to the reception. Apparently not many people had noticed our absence.

Embry and Leah were still dancing so they obviously hadn't told anyone we'd left. Then I noticed all the couples- Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, swaying to the music.

They looked so engrossed in each other. I have always been suspicious that there was something magical between them. Their love for each other was so…so…amazingly breathtaking and now I knew the magic behind it.

Then suddenly Jacob pulled his hand from mine and before I could ask why he was standing in front of me blocking my view of the dance floor.

"Renesmee, may I have the honor of dancing with you tonight?" I was overjoyed that he wanted to dance with me. But like my mother I wasn't a very good dancer. Jacob on the other hand had danced really well with Leah earlier, so I trusted him to help me.

When he held out his hand to me, I happily placed mine in his and he led us to the dance floor. I don't know if it was a coincidence or perfect timing, but when we started dancing a new song started playing.

I was very impressed; Jacob was quite a good dancer. He held me lovingly with his soft, warm hands like I would break if he applied any more pressure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer so that our difference in height didn't matter as much.

When I looked into his eyes, all I could think of was him and I, no one else. I forgot the presence of the whole crowd at the reception around us and just let myself absorb this perfect moment with Jacob. I lost myself in his deep black eyes.

When the chorus of the song started he suddenly lifted me off my feet and spun me around, as per the lyrics being sung. When he stopped, I grabbed his head from both sides and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

He held me up so that there wasn't much of a height difference between us. I was actually at a higher level than him, for once. I kissed him, putting all my love into it, sliding my fingers through locks of his jet-black hair.

But before I could go any further, Jacob broke the kiss and we heard applause from the crowd. That's when I again realized that we were not alone. Everyone was now facing us, as we were now the only ones on the dance floor. I hadn't realized till now that others had moved off the floor long ago. Our little kiss hasn't gone unnoticed by any of them.

But everyone had big smiles plastered on their faces. Jacob beamed his sunshine smile too, making the room glow. It was Billy who broke the silence and came wheeling towards us.

"Congratulations son!" He said to Jacob as Jacob gave him a hug. The relationship Jacob had with his father has always been kind of formal; they shook hands, even on Christmas. This has got to be something really important for them to have hugged each other.

Then Billy turned to me; before he could say anything I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you Nessie!" He said which shocked me. I wondered why he was thanking me.

I looked at him confused, and then he said-"You don't know how happy you've made him; how happy you've made us by loving him."

"I've always loved him." I said honestly, and looked at Jacob who again had a look of adoration on his face. The one I'd seen when I first came to the La Push bonfire last weekend.

"Welcome to the family!" Billy said as Rachel came rushing to me as if she had been waiting for her chance.

"Oh my God Nessie! I can't believe this! Well, I mean, I already knew that this would happen eventually. He loves you so much Nessie. You can't even imagine it. We are so happy to have you in the family. You are his life… I'm just babbling now I think." Yeah she was babbling but I didn't say it out loud.

"He's my life too and I love him a lot." I said and Jacob kissed the side of my forehead. It felt good to let the world know that we were meant for each other. Jacob was giving Rachel a stern look. Maybe she was spilling too many of his secrets to me.

_I should talk to her more often then, I guess._

"What? No well wishes for Jacob? You forgot your little brother?" Jacob joked and Rachel then hugged him a little too tightly. No matter whom it was she was hugging, a half-vampire like me or a werewolf like Jake, she always left you out of breath.

So the pack was happy. They all wished us a great future, even Leah. Eventually the guests dissolved and it was only Jacob's pack, Billy, Sue and I left.

Sue had tears in her eyes because her only daughter was leaving again tonight. I held no grudges against Leah now, so I was also a little sad to see her go. She still didn't have a soul mate. She wanted to continue her life wandering to different parts of the country meeting different people. She was an independent woman. I was actually inspired by her courage to face life.

This time when Jacob hugged her good-bye, there was a pang of jealously but it was somewhere in the back of my mind. I was sure that they had a brother-sister relationship, but I guess being jealous of the opposite sex touching the love of my life is normal, _right?_

But I suppressed my jealous feelings and came forward to hug her. My family is known for their humble behavior and as their only representative tonight I had to extend that courtesy.

"We will miss you." I said and she patted my shoulder.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked and my eyes widened at the doubt in her voice. But she backed herself up fast- "Its okay Nessie, don't get worked up here; I know you meant it. By the way, I'm really happy for you and Jacob. This is the happiest he's ever been in his life."

I was tired of listening to the same thing. It was as if they were all waiting for me to accept Jacob, which I always had but now in a different way.

"It's just that he had seen a lot in his life, and I am sure he'll tell you all about it. Now just be happy for the time being." She smiled; that was rare and it just made me smile back.

Leah can really be sweet at times. Now suddenly I didn't want her to go. I wanted to know more about her life with Jacob before I was born. I would really miss her.

"All the best Leah!" I wished her and we all waved to her as she sat down in the passenger seat of Embry's jeep. He was giving her a ride to the airport in Seattle.

Sue was done sobbing now, and boy, was I glad about that. I saw Billy wheel himself towards her and they both headed to the parking lot. Paul and Rachel were off to their honeymoon, god knows where, just after Leah left.

I sighed with relief, watching my wolf family disperse, heading off to their homes.

"Finally alone." Jacob whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

Jacob placed his hands on my shoulders from behind and I leaned into his touch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my neck. My hand rose up to cup his face in my palm, making our cheeks brush together. Just as I was going to turn my face to kiss his delicious lips, we heard someone clearing their throat.

We both broke apart startled. I guess we were so caught up in each other that even our supersonic senses didn't hear him coming.

"Chief." Jake greeted him holding his hand out to shake.

But Charlie did not take the offered hand. Rather Charlie just looked from me to Jake, seeming a little confused.

"You and Jake, huh?" He asked, disapproval lingering in his tone.

"Yeah Grandpa-" Jake cut me off.

"We are together now, Charlie." Jacob stated full alpha authority in his voice. I squeezed his hand which was in mine, trying to calm him down.

It was obvious that there would be disapproval of our relationship from a person who didn't know the truth about us, like Charlie. But I was so engrossed in the fact that Jacob's family accepted me that I didn't see this coming.

"Do your parents know?"Charlie asked crossing his arms over his chest trying to be stern. Which he did; _really well._

Then it came crashing down on me that we would have to tell my parents, sooner or later. _God, what would they say? Will they be angry? _I was so scared.

Now it was Jacob's turn to squeeze my hand. "It's okay honey, they already saw it coming." He whispered in my ear, low enough to be out of Charlie's hearing range. This made Charlie glare in Jacob's direction, clearly disapproving our little whispering session.

"We were just going to tell them." Jacob said, confidently.

"Well then, I might as well give you kids a ride, since I don't see any cars in the parking lot." Grandpa offered.

"We can manage Charlie. I was meaning to spend some alone time with Nessie." Jacob said honestly and I nodded, agreeing with him. Jacob and I could easily run to my house

"Well I don't think that's such a good idea, seeing it's almost after midnight."Charlie said and motioned for us to follow him to his cruiser.

"Sure as hell won't leave them alone after seeing the change their relationship has taken." I heard him mutter to himself.

It was clearly not meant to be heard by us, but some sometimes our super sensitive senses can be beneficial. Apparently, Charlie did not want to leave two of us alone.

_God what did he think we were going to do?_ My cheeks were already bright red at that thought.

We both got in the back seat of the police cruiser. I felt like we were two wild teenagers who always needed a chaperon to look over them so that they won't jump each other the moment they were alone.

I placed my hands on Jacob cheeks, letting him know that we should probably keep our thoughts clean for awhile so that dad wouldn't know anything until we spoke up. He nodded and brought our intertwined hands to his lips kissing mine. We heard a disapproving growl from the front seat.

When we pulled into the Cullen driveway we headed straight to the big house. I found Charlie was accompanying us to the house. I was getting irritated at his over protectiveness. Dad opened the door the moment we reached the first step of the porch.

"Edward." Charlie greeted my dad and they shook hands. Then Charlie whispered in my dad ear. Again, not meant for us to hear but we could anyway.

"I will take care of that, Chief. Don't worry." My dad assured him and then Charlie left wishing me goodnight. It didn't go unnoticed by me that he didn't even acknowledge Jake's presence.

We followed dad inside without a word and found my mom sitting on the love seat, with her old tattered copy of Wuthering heights. She closed it, placed it on the coffee table and devoted her full attention to our presence.

"Edward let me explain-"Jacob started, breaking the silence. But dad didn't even let him finish.

"There's nothing to explain, Jacob. That's the only thing I saw in Charlie's head_." So he knows. Leave it to mind reading vampires to ruin the surprise. _I thought to myself and dad's eyes snapped to meet mine just for a millisecond and then reverted back to Jacobs, sending death glares.

_If looks could kill…._

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is already with the beta to proof read, so I hope it will be done soon. Get ready for some Edward Jacob drama in the next chapter.

Now you all know the drill- **A REVIEW FOR THE PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Love story

**A/N: **I was shocked that none of you noticed that, Jake and Renesmee confessed about their love for each other before her 7th birthday. So let's see now how Mr. Edward Cullen will react when he finds this out that Jacob broke his promise.

This chapter has a bit of everything, a father's anger, mother daughter bonding and some citrus.

**CHAPTER 14**

_Because when the sun shines we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever._

-Umbrella; Rihanna

**LOVE-STORY**

_If looks could kill…_

"Hell No! You made a promise, Jacob black!" My dad exclaimed. I had never heard him curse before, so I knew he was getting angry. Mom was by his side in the next instant. Actually, by now my whole family was in the living room. They were on full alert; as if a fight would break out and they were ready to stop it.

"What's happening Edward?" My mom asked. For the first time in my life my dad ignored my mom's question. His full attention was focused on Jacob. It was like there was no one else in the room.

"Did we not talk about this, Dog? Did I not ask you _specifically_ to keep your hands and your feelings to yourself? At least until..."

"I couldn't help it… it's the imprint. It's what she wants and it's my instinct to give it to her."

"Shut the hell up, Jacob. '_It's the imprint!' _That's your justification for everything! I am tiered of this imprint bullshit." Dad was furious; he'd never looked more like a vampire before.

Jacob growled a little and drew himself up to his full height, towering over dad, not intimidated by him a bit. "_Imprinting is not bullshit" _Jake said drawing closer to dad with every word. Now it was like there was just him and dad, and the room was a battlefield.

"You already know how much I love her and I will _never_ do anything against her will, so you better get the fuck over it." Jacob looked smoking hot when angry. I wanted to kiss him more than ever.

Dad's eyes snapped to me for the tiniest bit of second and then travelled back to Jake.

_This is it, Ness. It's now or never, you have to get up the courage to tell them eventually._ I knew that Jacob was with me at every step and that he was going to help me tell everyone.

However, it was my turn now to face them all; I couldn't hide behind Jake forever. Jacob was the love of my life and my family had to accept him no matter what. I wanted to pretend that I didn't give a damn what they thought, but no matter what I always would. Still this was my future, not theirs.

Therefore, I let Jacob know through our connected hands that I wanted to take matters into my hands and let my family know on my own.

Despite the anger he'd displayed just seconds ago, he smiled at my courageousness and squeezed my hand. His heart-warming smile gave my confidence a boast. Suddenly I knew I could face anything in the world, if Jacob was by my side smiling like that.

"I will always be." He whispered in my ear.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, we have something important to tell you all." I knew my dad already knew, but I wanted him to hear it from me. I continued after taking a deep breath.

"Jake and I love each other and we are together now." I stated confidently.

"Together how?" Uncle Emmet asked trying to embarrass me but this wasn't really a joking situation.

"Together forever." Jacob said wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer to him. I smiled at his words, knowing that he wanted to spend forever with me.

"Well…"My mom said. As we all waited for her reaction I saw from the corner of my eye Emmet handing money to uncle jasper. I wondered if they'd bet on Jake and I's relationship.

"I was dreading this day." Rosalie whispered and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let me just ask one thing of you, Mutt." She said and then continued. "Please don't lick my niece!" And with that Emmet burst into laughter, amused with his mate's request. Jacob has licked me in his wolf form, a lot actually, but human Jake never did anything like that. I felt the blush creep to my face at the thought of human Jacob licking me. Mhmm…

A strange sound escaped from my dad's mouth, it sounded close to pain. All of our eyes snapped to him and he looked a little bit pained and a lot disgusted.

"What? I didn't do anything this time." Jacob held his hands up in defence. And then dad's eyes moved to me and everyone else seem to follow his gaze too. A volcano of colour erupted on my cheeks as I realized dad had heard my indecent thoughts.

"Sorry." I mumbled low, but everyone in the room heard it clearly.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Emmet exclaimed.

Apparently Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were out hunting so they would find out later. Though, Alice might already know.

Then, they all left mom, dad, Jacob and I alone for some family time. I was still waiting for mom's reaction.

To say that dad wasn't happy with this recent change in Jake and I's relationship was the understatement of the century. However, that was normal, right? Every dad finds it difficult to swallow the fact that their daughter is growing up, especially as fast as me.

"We have to lay some ground rules first." Mom broke the silence.

We sat close together on the couch, and Jake ran his hands up and down my arms which was having a soothing effect on me. We waited for my parents to speak but they both kept pacing back and forth in front of us.

Jake sat quietly for the time being, which was pretty odd for someone like him.

"Renesmee are you sure about all this, i still think this is just a teenage crush you are having on Jacob, and do you even know what love means, I mean for god sake you have just been seven years on this earth." Dad exclaimed.

"Dad you know better than to bring my age up." I snapped angrily because he stuck my nerves. Jacob tightened his grip around my waist to calm me down.

"She's right Edward, age has been a sensitive topic in both of our lives." Mom said.

Dad seemed at loss of words and looked like he and mom were having an internal conversation when he locked eyes with her.

"First: no being alone in your room. No being alone in the house. No hunting together with no one else with you. NO kissing and maintain at least 5 feet distance between each other at all times." Dad stated.

The three of us looked at him as if he has just lost his mind.

"Edward?" Mom said softly.

"What? You were not the one who saw it in Charlie's head. Bella, they were all over each other on the dance floor."

"Oh, hush Edward." Mom really had control over him.

"Okay, no more sleeping in the same bed. No spending time in a room alone for an extended period of time. Plus I expect perfect gentleman and ladylike behaviour from you two." Dad said, changing his earlier rules.

"Do you understand that?" Mom added.

"What did you think we were gonna do, Bells!" Jacob tried to lighten the mood.

"And no sex before marriage!" This last part came out in a rush from my mom. Of course, my cheeks flamed at that.

"Come on! You guys gotta trust me on this. She's just six-" Dad cut him off, throwing his hands up.

"That's what I've been trying to say. She's just six." Dad said looking a little smug.

_Did Jake just say I was six?_ "The big wolf man say what?" I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes to glare at him.

"That's not what I meant Ness, I was going to say sixteen, but your dad cut in." Now we both turned and glared at my father.

"We trust you completely Jake. But she's the only daughter I'll ever have." Mom looked like she could cry. I really wanted to hug her and tell her that I wasn't going anywhere. The change in Jake and I's relationship didn't change anything.

"Nessie is my everything and I won't do anything to hurt her. You have to know that." Jacob said and I saw dad relax. I was sure he too had melted at Jake's loving words.

"Then I am happy for you." Mom said and pulled me out of Jacob arms only to crush me to her chest tightly.

"Cant- breathe –mom!" She let me go and dad came and kissed my forehead.

Mom then hugged Jake tightly kissed his forehead, just as if a mother does to a son.

"Welcome to the family, Jacob. I am so happy that you finally have your someone, even if it's my daughter." She said to him. I didn't quite understand what she was referring to. _Why does it matter that I'm her daughter?_

"It's time." Dad said, as he took in my confused expression.

Mom, Jacob and I looked at him with matching looks of confusion. It lasted a few seconds and then realization dawned on both of them. I was left confused; it was as like I was missing some important piece of information.

"Jacob and I are going to go on a walk to leave you ladies to talk." Dad said, standing awkwardly. Jacob looked at him like he'd just lost his mind.

Dad stared at Jake and when he didn't get up he said-"Jacob?" sternly. Jake followed him out of the house. I watched them out the front window; dad seemed to whisper something in his ear and Jacob suddenly understood the situation.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked my mom when they were out of sight. She ignored me.

"You and I are going to spend some mother daughter time together." She said enthusiastically. She looked pretty excited.

"Why?" I asked, still in the dark about what was happening.

"Honey, I am going to tell you a long story, so you better get comfortable." She motioned for me to follow her to my room. When I was settled on my bed she brought me a blanket and turned on the heater. She tucked the blanket around me and made it all cosy like we were going to watch a movie or something.

I snuggled up to her in my bed, the thick cover of the blanket between us so I wouldn't get cold. I could help but enjoy this; I hadn't spent much time with my mom alone in awhile. We were always doing so many things, school, hunting, and dad was always with her. Not that I don't like spending time with all of my family, but it was good to have some girl time, even if it is with my mom. I mean come on she's almost my age. Well, not technically but you get the idea right?

"I don't know where to start." I have never seen a vampire searching for words before. "I may have told you this story before, in part. But now it's time for you to know it all." I still didn't have a clue.

"It's about how I met you father." She said, flat out.

"Oh!" I said, not finding it very interesting. I'd heard the story many times before. It was a bit awkward sometimes

"Look Renesmee, I know that it's kind of uncomfortable for you to listen to you parents love story but it's linked with yours and Jacob's relationship so you have to know all of it. Okay?" She asked, running her hands through my hair.

It was funny how mom still treated me like a baby now. I mean, here I am, a grown woman, of the same age that she is. I guess some things never change; I would always be her little nudger, as she used to call me.

"When I came to live in Forks, I already knew that I could never be happy in this place." She started. "I used to say that Forks was my personal hell on earth." She chuckled to herself, as if she was enjoying her own personal joke.

"Charlie was glad to have me back, so I was content with knowing that at least I'd made someone happy despite the fact that my being happy in forks was an impossibility. But as they say 'the word impossible itself says I'm possible'. I realized that when I met Edward..."

"I really hate that he was so rude to you when you first met him in your biology class." I confided after mom told me that part of the story.

"You know it was for my own good." She stated and I sighed.

As mom continued to tell her life story, I found myself growing eager to know more about it. She'd never gone into so much detail with me before. Their love story was growing on me. It all seemed kind of magical; how a fragile, pale, clumsy, human girl can get a hold of an intelligent attractive vampire's heart.

The way my dad behaved towards her in their first biology class, and then when he saved her from that deadly accident. When he said that he was tired of staying away from her; and then again when he saved her from those low lives's who almost raped her in port angles. Their first date...

I closed my eyes just to absorb her words with the true feeling behind them and I found myself seeing all the things, playing them like a movie in my head. My mom's human life was full of romance, drama, and adventure.

The funniest part was when she tried to flirt with little, pre-wolf Jacob.

"Don't tell him that. He still doesn't know what my intensions were." She said with mock seriousness.

"You think I am going to keep that to myself and waist all that fun?" I asked laughing.

"Renesmee?" She tried to be stern but it seemed like she was pleading.

"Okay mom, I'll try. But I can't promise anything." I said with my hands up.

Then she continued with the story and I found myself so engrossed in it that I didn't notice how the time flew. When my eyes started dropping, she said "I think you should sleep now, honey."

"No mom! I want to hear more. Come on lets finish it." I was practically begging her to continue because if she didn't, then I don't think I would be able to stop thinking about what happens next and get some sleep tonight.

She smirked at my eagerness and said, "Just a minute and I will be right back." She swiftly moved out of the room and was back in less than a minute with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Really?" I asked, joyous that she was letting me drink it. My parents usually avoided letting me have sugary things this late at night. But since it was the only human food I actually liked, they sometimes submitted. Carlisle said that I should be able to get sufficient nutrients from the animal blood, so mom kept my sugar consumption to a minimum.

"It'll keep you up a little longer. But it's just this once, okay." She said sternly. "So after we got rid of James, your dad took me to the prom." She continued. It was hard for me to swallow the fact that such a beautifully stunning vampire like my mom was once a clumsy messed up human girl.

"You didn't know how to dance?" I asked incredulous. She had always been such a graceful and talented dancer in my eyes. Any ballerina who watched her would simply give up at the sight of her. It was hard to imagine that she hadn't always been that way.

"Hey don't forget that my leg was injured." She defended herself.

"So Jacob crashed your prom because his dad paid him 20 bucks?" I asked again, not believing it.

"Yeah" she admitted. There were a lot things about Jacob that didn't know yet. I was having fun getting to know all about his past with my mother. "I'm sure going to have a good time when I surprise him with the '_Blast from the past!'_" I said laughing. My mother chuckled right along with me, before diving right back into her story.

"Dad left you!" I exclaimed, shocked, when she paused at that part. I already knew that they faced complications in their relationship due to the two different worlds they belonged to, but I never imagined that my dad would leave her like that. I could see in my mother's eyes how hard it was to think about, even now.

"I thought he loved you." I said with a small voice. I already knew that this had a happy ending, but I still found it hard to believe.

"I thought that too. And he did love me, more than anything in the entire existence of the world. It was his love that gave him the strength to stay away from me, to make me safe. What he didn't know was that his leaving me made me more vulnerable to the unknown supernatural world."

"How?" I asked, the suspense killing me now.

"Victoria came back." She stated. I shuddered at the thought of a vampire hunting my mom when she was so breakable.

"That was about the time when my relationship with Jake began to flourish." She continued, "He used to patrol around my home, to make sure I was safe. We worked on bikes together too. Well actually he did all the work; I would just sit and stare. It was easier with Jake, while your father was gone. He made me smile."

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy of my own mother. I knew that she loved my dad, but a part of me didn't like the fact that she and Jake had become so close due to his absence. I suppressed those jealous feelings, knowing they were senseless.

"So that's why you forbid me from ever going cliff diving." I concluded smiling. She'd explained about her senseless need for danger. My mom's hallucinations about my dad amused me.

"You never know when the currents can get strong and drown you. I still thank god for sending Jacob to save me." I did too.

I was in even more awe of my parents love when I found out that my dad had actually tried to kill himself because he didn't see any reason to exist in this world without my mother. Their love for each other was just..._phenomenal._

"So when we got back from Italy, Victoria had already started creating an army of newborn vampires to fight us. Jacob and the pack collaborated with the Cullens to make me safe again."

"Mom you really were a danger magnet." I chuckled.

"Now sleep, Nessie. The rest of the story is Jacob's to tell." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

I drifted into a peaceful slumber in my cosy bed. I was dreaming about a selfless girl who moved to Forks only to have her life changed forever in the best way possible, she met her vampire soul mate. Then there was an abrupt change in the course that my dream took. I saw my mom and Jacob walking down the beach hand in hand. It looked like...like...I couldn't seem to say the words even to myself.

Then my dream snapped to another vision; of Jacob and my mom again. This time it was my mom's old room at Charlie's house. Jacob hugged my mom like he was going off to a war and never would see her again; the fact that Jacob was shirtless didn't go unnoticed by me. I felt the jealously running through me even in my sleep as they held each other close.

I was woken from the uncomfortable dream by the smell of eggs and bacon. I looked at my clock; it was 7:18 am, just the right time to wake up. I found that I really missed Jake. I hadn't seen him since last night when he and dad went for a walk. I wondered what they had talked about.

I stopped in the bathroom for a human moment. I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair out before continuing to breakfast.

As I walked downstairs, I smelled his scent before I saw him; he was digging into his breakfast as always.

"Morning sweetie!" My mom said. Jacob turned toward me and smiled the smile that I fell in love with instantly. I smiled back, but stood at the foot of the stairs because I wasn't sure what to do.

Should I greet him with a good morning kiss in front of my mother or just give him a half hug as we used to? I was still a little uncomfortable showing my feelings in front of people, especially in front of my mother, so I decided went for the hug.

I hugged him from behind, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I think my lips lingered there a little longer than necessary because my mom cleared her throat.

"Morning Ness." Jacob looked like he wanted to kiss me too, but he settled for a peck on my forehead.

"Smells good!" I complimented my mom.

"You bet!" Jacob agreed with me.

I pulled out the stool next to him and began eating the breakfast that my mom served me. When she turned to do the dishes I pulled my chair closer to Jake so that our legs were touching.

"Will you take a walk with me Ness?" Jacob asked when I was done with my food.

"Sure sure! Just let me do my dishes." I explained and began washing the dishes. Mom had already wandered to the living room to join my dad. Maybe she sensed the awkwardness when she was here.

"I'll help you dry them." He was always so sweet. _What did I do in my past life to get a man like him?_

When we were almost done Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. My heartbeat increased at the thought of what was coming. He leaned toward my face but then stopped millimetres away from my lips, seeking permission.

Heat radiated tangibly between us as I reached up to cup Jacob's face between my palms. Slowly, I rose up on the tips of my toes before gently pressing my lips to his in a searing kiss.

"I have wanted to do that since the second you came downstairs." He said against my lips.

I felt a jolt of heat surge through my body when Jacob's sweet tongue touched my lower lip. I parted them to give him access. My tongue seemed to have a mind of its own as it did the same and sparks burst when I felt something soft against my tongue.

It took me a second to realize, it was Jacob's tongue. I let out a gasp while still maintaining the kiss.

"Is that okay?" He asked, breaking the kiss. He looked so vulnerable. My Jacob was so sweet I was ..._touched._

"More than okay my Jacob. It's just that you took me by surprise." I smiled and ran my hands through his hair.

"Let's see if we can surprise you again!" He said and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. Suddenly he had lifted me off the ground to sit on the edge of the kitchen counter. I easily parted my legs to give him space to stand, all the time keeping my lips locked with his. He was just too tempting to let go of.

I kissed him lightly, chastely at first, but as the inevitable heat surged between our bodies, I found myself wanting more from him. I parted my lips, sliding my tongue over his full lips before delving my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, tightening his hold on me.

When his warm hands came in contact with the exposed skin of my back, I let out an embarrassing sound in the back of my throat which I had been holding until now. First I panicked when he broke the kiss, concluding that he was embarrassed by my sound of pleasure, but decided against it when his lips travelled along the length of my throat to my ear lobe.

It didn't help circumstances when I breathed thru my mouth only to taste his deliciously unique, concentrated, and sexy as hell scent on my tongue. "Nessie!" He breathed near my ear, raising goose bumps on my skin where his hot breath met mine.

I was sure that my heart gave up when his tongue came out to lick my earlobe. Before I could get a hold of myself again, he took it between his teeth, not hard or rough, but as lightly as he could.

"That was the sexiest sound I have ever heard." He growled in my ear. _Did he just growl? And he thinks I am the one who made the sexy sound._

I didn't really understand why but all of this made my heart pound faster than usual. I had a strange need to feel Jacob's body between my legs. No, it was a want. The coil in my stomach tightened in the most impossible way. Hurting in the best possible way.

I was about to slip to the very edge of the counter to get closer to Jacob when we both heard the sound of glass breaking. We broke apart to the sound of my mother's scream.


End file.
